Freezing: Sonic Boom
by SonicAnimeStudios
Summary: During a battle with Eggman's robots, Sonic gets sent to a new world after a freak Chaos Control accident. There he meets new friends, enemies, and a whole bunch of young female beauties. Set after the events of "Sonic Generations." Rated T for some ecchi content, language and violence.
1. An Unexpected Encounter

Freezing: Sonic Boom

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Freezing in any way. Sonic is owned by Sega and Sonic Team. Freezing is owned by Dall-Young Lim and Kwang-Hyun Kim.**

**A/N: This story is set after "Sonic Generations" and at the start of "Freezing."**

* * *

In a far off distant dimension on a planet named Mobius, there was a battle going on. The two opponents were a giant mechanical robot and a blue hedgehog. The hedgehog's name was Sonic, and he was the fastest creature in the entire universe, and the world's renowned hero. He was currently fighting one of the creations of his former arch-nemesis Doctor Eggman.

Sonic had last fought and defeated the evil doctor along with his past self, which resulted in Eggman along with his past self disappearing from the world forever. Now with the doctor gone and no one to look after his robot army, his mechs began roaming freely terrorizing the Mobians at random. With too much free time on his hands, Sonic decided to use this time to defeat the robots by himself. He had already been at the job for some time, and destroyed about 27% of Eggman's forces. What made the situation more challenging and fun for Sonic was the fact that some of Eggman's robots that had been roaming had yet to be unveiled, and were more powerful than any of his previous creations.

The giant robot, which read the lettering E-200 on its shoulders, launched its fists toward the hedgehog, but Sonic dodged them with ease. "Hey, you're actually not bad," Sonic said to the robot. But the machine remained silent and launched its fists again. Sonic ran around the machine and then spin jumped in the air, finally delivering a homing attack to the E-200's head.

The robot fell to the ground on its back. "What's the matter?" Sonic asked the robot. "Couldn't keep up?" The E-200 suddenly threw itself back onto its feet, ready to fight Sonic again.

"Well well. Guess things just got a little more interesting," Sonic said.

* * *

In another world and dimension on a planet called Earth, there had been a war going on. Though the perpetrators of this conflict weren't from this planet, they were from a far off world and were the deadliest that the Earth had ever seen. These beings were called Nova, and they had been terrorizing the planet for many years. The Nova were extremely strong and powerful that not even regular conventional weapons such as missiles could destroy them. Even the world's most powerful nuclear weapons didn't lay a single scratch on them.

In order to fight the Nova, the governments of the world began to develop young women into Pandoras, warriors with abilities beyond normal humans. The Pandoras gain their power from Nova tissue called stigmata, which are implanted into their backs. And in addition, each Pandora is to partner with a male enhanced warrior called a Limiter. When a Pandora and a Limiter become partners, they're bonded together through a ceremony called baptism, in which both trade stigmata in order to perform an Ereinbar Set, in which the Limiter can use his main ability called Freezing. With Freezing, a Limiter is able to lift a Nova's own Freezing area so that the Pandora could attack with her signature Volt Weapon.

The year on Earth was 2064, and the world was at peace. It had been four years since the 8th Nova Clash, and only a few minor clashes had occurred since then. The location of the other part of this story takes place at a private academy in Japan called West Genetics. Currently, the academy was having its annual Carnival, where Pandora fighters would battle each other for rank in their class. And it was the second years' that were competing against each other.

"I see clearly why they call you 'The Untouchable Queen'," said a young woman. She was sixteen years old with red hair tied up in two ponytails, and wore a purple school uniform. "You may be number one out of all the second year students, but that's all about to change today when you face your defeat at the hands of me, Ganessa Roland. So prepare yourself, Satellizer L. Bridget!"

The two Pandora warriors then charged at each with ferocious speed. The red haired woman's opponent was none other than Satellizer L. Bridget, first ranked student of the second years' at West Genetics. She was a tall blonde woman of seventeen years of age with a huge bust and curved body, which were covered by her long red dress uniform. She had earned her name "The Untouchable Queen" as a result of never losing a single battle, and the fact that she has a big fear of being touched by anyone.

"Hope you said your prayers," Ganessa shouted. "Chains of Binding!"

Six chain flails then appeared from her back and launched them toward Satellizer. However, Satellizer was able to block off Ganessa's attacks with her volt weapon Nova Blood. She then proceeded to charge at the red haired girl and swung her blade at her. The attack sliced Ganessa's uniform at her right arm, which also cut into her skin. Blood suddenly spewed from her arm, and she let out a small cry of pain.

Ganessa looked down at her arm with a look of shock on her face. The expression suddenly went to a small dark sinister smile. "Well it seems like you've finally drawn first blood from me," Ganessa said. "And because of that, YOU WILL PAY DEARLY!"

* * *

Back in Sonic's world, the battle between the E-200 and the hedgehog began to heat up as well. Sweet began to stream down Sonic's face as he looked up at the robot. "Guess it's time for me to give everything I've got," Sonic said to himself.

Sonic then closed his eyes and held his arms out to his sides. Suddenly, all seven Chaos Emeralds appeared and began to circle around him. The quills on his head turned upward and his fur became bright gold as his body became enveloped in a gold aura with his eye color going from green to red. Sonic had transformed into Super Sonic.

He then jumped into the air and charged at the robot with light speed. He broke through the E-200's body with pure ease, which caused it to explode. Sonic looked behind him and smiled. "WAY too easy," he said. "That was a piece of cake!"

A large red laser beam suddenly came from behind Sonic, but didn't hit him. Sonic looked behind him and saw at least 20 more E-200s heading his way, as well as a whole army of Eggman's other robots. The army was made of both new and older robots.

"Man will this day ever come to an end?"

Sonic then flew at high speed toward the army and proceeded to destroy the closest E-200 near him, but one E-200 suddenly appeared in front of him and swung its right arm at the hedgehog. Sonic flew out of the way of the attack. "Didn't see that one coming," Sonic said surprised as he looked back. Then, the E-200 that had attempted to attack him disappeared right before his eyes.

"Huh? Where did it go?"

The E-200 then appeared in front of Sonic again, while Sonic still looking behind him. The robot swung its arm again and hit Sonic, sending the hedgehog flying into the ground. Sonic was laying on his back in pain inside a crater that had been created as a result of the impact with the ground.

The E-200 then grabbed Sonic with its left hand and held him in front of itself. Sonic quickly came to his senses and struggled to break free of the robot's grasp, but was unable to. He then powered up, which resulted in his gold aura glowing brighter. The E-200's arm then broke apart, freeing Sonic at last. "I must admit that you were impressive," Sonic said to the robot.

Sonic then charged again at the robot, intending to destroy it once and for all. As he broke through its chest and into the center, Sonic was unexpectedly shocked with over a thousand volts of electricity. He then cried out loudly in extreme pain. Then a bright light began to engulf around Sonic as he was immediately detransformed back into his normal self.

"Is this Chaos Control?" Sonic said to himself. Before he could think of anything else, he was sucked into the light.

* * *

Back on Earth, the fight between Ganessa and Satellizer continued. Their fight had drawn both of each other out of the Carnival area and onto the school grounds. They endlessly attacked another with fierce force. They then stopped in order for each one to catch their breath.

Satellizer stood still with her Nova Blood weapon still in her left hand. _I can't lose, _she thought to herself. _I absolutely can't lose._

"Sister, is that you?" Satellizer look over her shoulder and saw a young boy who appeared to be fifteen standing behind her.

"So you were alive this whole time," the boy said. He then ran up to Satellizer and grabbed her by the waist, knocking both of them on the ground. "Oh sister, I've missed you so much. Don't ever leave me again!"

"What the heck!" Satellizer said shocked. "Who are you suppose to be? Let go of me."

"Sister, I promise that we'll never be apart again," the boy said as he dug his face into her breasts. Satellizer softly moaned out in pleasure.

"Please stop," Satellizer said. "Stop or else you're going to…"

A bright blue honeycomb structure suddenly appeared beneath the two, though Satellizer was the only one who noticed it. "This is Freezing? But now I can't move," she said to herself. Suddenly out of nowhere, seven strange crystal objects fell in front of Satellizer.

"What are those suppose to be?" Satellizer questioned.

"I'VE FINALLY GOT YOU SATELLIZER L. BRIDGET!" Satellizer looked up to see Ganessa charging right at her with her Volt Weapon, and there was nothing she could do to defend herself.

"PREPARE TO TASTE DEFEAT," shouted Ganessa. She launched her chains directly at Satellizer. Just as soon as Ganessa was about achieve victory, something from the sky fell directly on top of her, sending her crashing to the ground. Her chain flails immediately disappeared.

Satellizer then thought to herself,_ What in the world just happened?_


	2. New Allies and the Apology

Freezing: Sonic Boom

Chapter 2: New Allies and the Apology

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Freezing in any way. Sonic is owned by Sega and Sonic Team. Freezing is owned by Dall-Young Lim and Kwang-Hyun Kim.**

* * *

Satellizer looked in shock as she saw Ganessa lying on the ground unconscious. She had been close to being defeated until a strange object fell from the sky and landed right on Ganessa. It was only then that she suddenly remembered the boy that was still clinging onto her.

"Get off of me," Satellizer said as she pushed the boy off her. She ran over to Ganessa to see what had happened. _What am I even doing? This isn't like me at all, _Satellizer thought to herself.

Once she got close to Ganessa, she realized that it wasn't something that fell on her, but rather someone. The "person" that fell on Ganessa was blue with what appeared to be quills on the back of his head, and was wearing a pair of red sneakers. It was Sonic that had fallen from the sky and knocked Ganessa unconscious.

"Hey, are you alright," Satellizer asked the creature as she shook him. Sonic grunted a bit and slowly opened his eyes as he heard Satellizer speaking. His vision was heavily blurred as he woke up. Once it cleared, he could see the image of a blonde haired blue eyed girl over him.

Sonic suddenly came to his senses quickly and hopped onto his feet. "Man that was one wild experience," he said to himself as he rubbed his head. He then looked around and saw that all or any of Eggman's robots were nowhere to be seen. "Where in the world am I?"

Suddenly a voice over a loud speaker came on. "The second year Pandora Carnival has concluded. The winner of the Carnival is Satellizer L. Bridget. All injured Pandora are to be escorted to the medical center immediately."

Sonic was confused at what was happening at the moment. A helicopter came flying towards where he, Satellizer, the boy, and the unconscious Ganessa were. When the chopper landed, two medics came out with a stretcher, and then proceeded to lift Ganessa on board.

The chopper was soon off and on its way to the medical center. Sonic looked at the chopper flying off, and then turned to Satellizer. "Hey," Sonic said to her. "Did I do something to hurt that girl?"

"You kind of dropped in during our battle and knocked her out," Satellizer responded.

Before Sonic could give an answer, machine gun fire suddenly came in their direction. Sonic and Satellizer looked to see twenty Egg Gunners coming right at them. "Guess some of Eggman's robots did get sent here after all," Sonic said.

Satellizer immediately drew her Volt Weapon and charged at the machines. She swung her blade and destroyed ten Egg Gunners at once. She turned to the remaining Egg Gunners and was preparing to charge again until something ran past her. Sonic rushed past Satellizer and did a homing attack on three of the robots destroying them, and then curled up and rolled himself through the remaining Egg Gunners reducing them to scraps.

Satellizer and the boy nearby were stunned at what they just saw. _What the heck was that, _Satellizer said in thought. _I've never seen anyone move with that type of speed._

Sonic looked behind him and saw Satellizer's and the boy's face struck with awe. "Hey you were pretty amazing," Sonic said to Satellizer. Satellizer however didn't say anything as she was still speechless by what just happened.

Sonic then noticed the Chaos Emeralds scattered across the ground. He quickly picked each of them up and stored them back on his person. "Guess this saves me time looking for the emeralds," Sonic said to himself while chuckling.

"Mr. Aoi," a voice said. The three turned to see a military officer approaching them. He then directed his attention to the boy. "You're Mr. Kazuya Aoi correct?"

"Yes sir," the boy said.

"Sister Margaret is expecting to see you Mr. Aoi," the officer responded.

"Yes sir, I was just on my way," Kazuya said. He then got up from the ground and began to follow the officer. The officer then turned his attention toward Sonic.

"Excuse me sir," he said to Sonic. "Sister Margaret would also like to see you as well."

Sonic was stunned. _Who is Sister Margaret? Did I do something wrong, _Sonic thought to himself. _Guess I can't argue with this man here._ "Sure, guess I'll tag along," Sonic responded to the officer. He then proceeded to walk in the direction Kazuya and the officer were heading. Though Sonic had only walked a few steps when he came beside Satellizer and stopped. "As I said before you were amazing," Sonic told her with a smile on his face. "Hope we could team up like this again in the future."

Sonic then patted his right hand on Satellizer's left shoulder before continuing to walk. Satellizer's body then froze when his hand touched her, but Sonic didn't notice her facial expression as he walked away. She stood there motionless trying to figure out what had just happened. "What was that," she said to herself. "First that boy grabbed me, and then this guy patted me on my shoulder. But it doesn't feel the same as it had before with other people."

* * *

Later at the academy's main building, Kazuya and Sonic were both standing beside each other inside an office. "Hello. My name is Kazuya Aoi, and I've just enrolled here today," Kazuya said to the principal, a woman dressed in a nun outfit sitting at a desk in front of him and Sonic.

"It's finally nice to meet you. As the officer had told you earlier I'm Sister Margaret, the headmistress at West Genetics Academy," Sister Margaret said. "And might I ask who your friend beside you is Mr. Aoi?"

"My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic said introducing himself.

"It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Sonic," Sister Margaret responded. Then she turned back toward Kazuya. "And for Kazuya, you're Kazuha's younger brother. Am I right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Your sister was a very brave Pandora. You must be so proud of her. And I hope she's proud of you as well for becoming a Limiter," Sister Margaret told Kazuya. "Now as both of you should know," she said to the two boys. "Here at West Genetics, we run things like a military organization, and it's the duty of the Pandoras and Limiters to fight the Nova that have been terrorizing mankind."

"Excuse me Sister Margaret," Sonic interrupted. "I don't mean to interrupt, but what is the Nova?"

"The Nova are the mysterious extraterrestrial species that have been terrorizing the Earth for decades," replied Sister Margaret. "You and Kazuya will learn more about them when you start your classes. And I also wish you two the best of luck finding the right Pandora for each of you."

"Yes ma'me," both Kazuya and Sonic responded.

"Excuse me again," Sonic said. "Sister Margaret, to tell you the truth, I'm not one of these Limiters sent to fight these so called Nova. I'm not even an official student either. Why was I called up here to see you?"

"Because you have hidden potential that others don't," she responded. "I was watching the Carnival when you showed up. You showed off abilities that I haven't seen before in any Pandora or Limiter when you fought those machines attacking you."

Sonic was surprised to hear this praise coming to him. "All right," Sonic said. "I'll fight these Nova creatures you're mentioning. Just you wait and see!"

"That's what I'd like to hear," Sister Margaret. "Now President Fairchild here will give you a tour of West Genetics." She directed the boys' attention to a young girl with short brown hair.

"It's nice to meet you Aoi-kun and Sonic-san. I'm the student council president Chiffon Fairchild here at West Genetics," the girl said introducing herself.

_She's really cute,_ Kazuya and Sonic thought to themselves as they blushed.

"Is something wrong," Chiffon questioned the two with curiousity.

"Oh, nothing at all," Kazuya and Sonic replying in unison.

"Well that's good to hear," Chiffon said cheerfully. "Since you two are new here to West Genetics, I wouldn't want you two to get lost here."

"Well you do have a point there," Sonic said chuckling.

Chiffon giggled a little. "Well why don't I show you two around here to get things started."

* * *

Sonic and Kazuya then proceeded to follow Chiffon through the school, as she showed them the classrooms, the cafeteria, recreation center, and the Carnival battle grounds. By the end of the end of the tour, it was already sunset and they were near the men's dormitories where Sonic and Kazuya would stay. Chiffon continued to talk as both boys followed her.

"And to wrap up our tour here, these are the dormitories you will be living in," Chiffon said. "You'll each get your own separate rooms. And there are no restrictions to visit the women's dormitories either. Do you two have any questions?"

Kazuya immediately answered. "When do we begin our classes?"

"Classes will begin for you two tomorrow," answered Chiffon. "Even though it's the first day for you two here, you've already caused quite a bit of commotion."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Well the first is that you and Kazuya-kun interfered with today's Carnival, though it's not entirely your fault Sonic-san," Chiffon told Sonic, then directed her focus towards Kazuya. "But for you Kazuya-kun, the girl that you nearly made lose was Satellizer L. Bridget, and she's ranked number one out of all the second year students."

"I didn't know Chiffon-sempai," Kazuya said. _Back there, I was sure it was my sister that I saw. She and Satellizer-sempai look very familiar from behind, _thought Kazuya. _But I'm such an idiot, my sister is dead and she's never coming back._

Sonic then began to speak, "Excuse me Chiffon-sempai…"

"Please just me call me Chiffon," said Chiffon. "The honorifics won't be necessary Sonic."

"All right then Chiffon," Sonic said again. "Who was that girl I fell on and knocked out earlier?"

"The girl that you knocked out by accident was Ganessa Roland, and she is ranked second out of all the second year students," answered Chiffon.

"And back to this Satellizer person, why it so important that Kazuya almost made her lose?"

"You two don't understand," Chiffon said suddenly. "Satellizer L. Bridget is ranked number one for a reason. We students here at West Genetics call her 'The Untouchable Queen' as she has never lost a single battle in her entire life as a Pandora. She also earns the nickname because she goes berserk around anyone who touches her. She was a troublemaking student who transferred to this school from East Genetics, with rumors saying that she killed over 20 Limiters and Pardora that have touched her."

"I never knew about that," Kazuya said. "Chiffon-sempai, where could I find Satellizer-sempai? I want to apologize to her about what happened earlier today."

"Absolutely not," Chiffon demanded. "You already touched her once today, and she's not easy at forgiving other people. But the worst part was that you rubbed your face in her breasts."

She then placed her hands on Kazuya's shoulders and looked at him directly. "Please Kazuya Aoi, go back to where you transferred from," Chiffon said.

Kazuya stood there a bit dumbfounded. "I don't understand Chiffon-sempai. I just got here today."

"What's more important to you Kazuya-kun? Your life or carrying on your sister's legacy?" Questioned Chiffon.

Before Kazuya could give an answer, someone shouted out for Chiffon. "Chiffon-sempai, how are you doing?" The trio looked behind them as they saw a girl with long purple heading in their direction.

"Ticy-sempai. It's good to see you," Chiffon responded with a cheery voice. "Sonic, Kazuya-kun, I would like to introduce you to Ticy Phenyl. She's the Student Council Vice-President, ranked third of all the third year students, and my best friend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ticy-sempai," Kazuya said bowing.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Phenyl," followed Sonic bowing as well.

"It's nice to meet the both of you," responded Ticy.

At that moment, footsteps could be heard coming from behind Sonic, Kazuya, and Chiffon. "Chiffon-sempai, look behind you," Ticy said.

Everyone turned around to see Satellizer walking towards them. However, she passed by the group without saying a word or looking at them once. Kazuya decided to use this chance to do what he needed to say to Satellizer.

"Satellizer-sempai," Kazuya shouted. Satellizer then stopped and looked over her shoulder. Kazuya immediately grabbed her left arm, which shocked everyone around them.

"That idiot," Chiffon said with fright in her voice. "What does he think he's doing?"

Satellizer then pulled her arm out of Kazuya's hand and proceeded to walk away. Kazuya then called out to her again, "Wait Satellizer-sempai, won't you just listen to me?" He grabbed her arm again, and Satellizer attempted to pull back again, but then fell on her back, which caused her glasses she was wearing to fall off.

Satellizer squinted her eyes, crawling on the ground trying to look for her glasses. When she spotted them, she proceeded to grab them until a hand picked them up. She looked up to see the figure of Kazuya in front of her on his knees as he handed her the glasses.

He placed the glasses on Satellizer's head as he smiled. She then showed a small smile as well. Satellizer then did something that shocked Sonic, Chiffon, and Ticy before their eyes. She placed Kazuya's hand on her left cheek, and then Kazuya proceeded to softly touch it, stroking the bangs of her hair as well.

"Your touch," Satellizer said to Kazuya. "It's soft and warm. It's not like the others."

Everyone was stunned at what was happening. Kazuya blushed a little. Then he remembered what he was about to say.

"Satellizer-sempai, I want to apologize about what happened earlier today," Kazuya said. "I didn't mean to make you nearly lose your fight with Ganessa-sempai. Can you forgive me?"

Satellizer became surprised at what Kazuya was saying. She then began to open her mouth to speak. But before she could get a single word out, someone began to laugh.

"Well isn't this cute. I must say that this is a new side I've seen of you Satellizer L. Bridget." Everyone looked up to see Ganessa standing in front of them with her hands at her waist.

"Satellizer, you may have won today's Carnival. But to be honest, I believe we weren't finished with our fight," Ganessa said as she pointed her finger at Satellizer. "I challenge you to a rematch Satellizer L. Bridget!"


	3. Rematch and a New Friendship

Freezing: Sonic Boom

Chapter 3: Rematch and a New Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Freezing in any way. Sonic is owned by Sega and Sonic Team. Freezing is owned by Dall-Young Lim and Kwang-Hyun Kim.**

* * *

Everyone looked in shock at what Ganessa had said. There were several students walking by as she spoke out her rematch to Satellizer. A small crowd of about twelve soon started to form around the group.

"You heard me Satellizer-san, we're going to finish what we started right here and now," Ganessa said as her volt weapon appeared from her back. She charged at Satellizer as she was drawing her own volt weapon.

Satellizer blocked a chain flail heading toward her with her blade and deflected the attack. The two battled it out as Sonic, Kazuya, Chiffon, Ticy and several other students looked on. "This isn't good at all," Chiffon said out loud.

"Are these fights even allowed," Sonic asked Chiffon.

"No they aren't," Chiffon responded. "Battles between Pandoras are only allowed during Carnival. Any fight outside Carnival is strictly prohibited."

"Well why are we standing here doing nothing," Kazuya said to Sonic, Chiffon and Ticy. "Shouldn't we stop them?"

"No way," Ticy said. "Once Pandoras begin to fight, they won't stop until one achieves victory."

The four friends could do nothing but watch Ganessa and Satellizer fight it out. Satellizer swung at Ganessa, but she jumped out of the line of attack. Ganessa jumped in the air and prepared to dive towards Satellizer.

"Prepare to die 'Untouchable Queen'," Ganessa shouted. "Chains of Binding!"

She launched all six of her chain flails at Satellizer, but Satellizer maneuvered through each of them. She swung her blade again and directly hit Ganessa. Ganessa fell to ground landing on her stomach.

"Wow," Sonic said. "She's even more amazing than what I saw earlier today."

Ganessa got up from the ground and was sitting on her knees. "You'll regret that Satellizer-san," she hissed. She then looked down and saw that much of her uniform had been shredded, with her cleavage clearly showing.

"Ah! Look what you did," screamed Ganessa at Satellizer. She then shifted her attention to the four friends standing nearby, but more directly at Sonic and Kazuya. "What are you two starring at?"

"Nothing," Sonic and Kazuya said simultaneously. Sonic then felt something running from his nose. He rubbed it with his right hand and saw blood on his glove.

"Oh come on," Sonic said out loud. "You have got to be kidding me!" He looked up to see Satellizer and Ganessa fighting again. "I got to put an end to this right now!"

Sonic then prepared to jump away from Kazuya and the two girls to stop the fight, but was suddenly pulled back by Chiffon. "Wait Sonic," Chiffon shouted. "You might get yourself killed."

Sonic looked at Chiffon. "Let me tell you all something. From where I'm from, I go by my own way with my rules," he said before pulling his arm out of Chiffon's hand and jumped away. Kazuya, Chiffon and Ticy looked on stunned at hearing Sonic's words.

Meanwhile, Ganessa and Satellizer still continued to battle it out. A gust of wind suddenly swept past the two and they both stumbled at their attacks. They stopped fighting and looked around them to see what had happened. Both girls looked up and saw Sonic in midair preparing to land on his feet.

"Will you two quit your fighting," yelled Sonic before directing his attention to Ganessa. "Look, you already lost your fight against Satellizer here, so why don't you just give up now!"

"I won't accept my defeat," yelled Ganessa. "Our fight was never finished last time and I'm finishing what I started."

"I don't care. What's done is done, and you've lost," Sonic said back to Ganessa. "It may be my fault that you have lost, but Satellizer is still the winner."

"What do you mean you made me lose?" Ganessa looked at Sonic with a puzzled look. Then her eyes widened as she began to have a flashback.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I'VE FINALLY GOT YOU SATELLIZER L. BRIDGET!" Ganessa charged at Satellizer as she was drawing her volt weapon. She saw Kazuya with Satellizer on the ground. Ganessa immediately decided to use this opportunity to defeat the Untouchable Queen once and for all._

"_PREPARE TO TASTE DEFEAT," shouted Ganessa. She launched all her chain flails at Satellizer. Suddenly she heard the voice of someone yelling from above. Ganessa looked up to see a blue figure falling from the sky and immediately blacked out._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"I remember you now," Ganessa shouted as she pointed at Sonic. "You're that blue rat thing that landed on me and knocked me out."

Sonic cringed at the word "rat." "I'm not a rat at all," Sonic yelled. "I'm a hedgehog, and my named is Sonic!"

"What hedgehog wears gloves and shoes," asked Ganessa. "Well since you're the one that made me lose…" Ganessa began to charge at Sonic head on. "I'll just fight you instead!"

She launched her chain flails at Sonic, but Sonic dodged them by spin jumping in the air over her. Ganessa looked up and launched her flails again. Sonic immediately did a ground stomp to avoid the flails.

"Why won't you just stand still," Ganessa shouted. _Just how fast is this guy anyway?_

Sonic dashed at Ganessa and ran around her in circles repeatedly at high speed. A whirlwind formed which blew a ferocious blast of wind around everyone. Ganessa looked around her trying to see what was happening.

"He can't be this fast," she said to herself. Ganessa then began to feel nauseous and fell on her knees, and then proceeded to fall on her stomach. Sonic stopped running and the wind died down. He looked at Ganessa, whose eyes were swirling and was unconscious. But what was surprising most of all was that a majority of her school uniform had been shredded, leaving her topless but still having her panties intact.

"I guess I overdid it there," Sonic said to himself as he scratched his head. He looked around to see the surprised looks on the other students' faces. Sonic then turned to see Chiffon running towards him.

"Are you alright Sonic," Chiffon asked.

"No need to worry," Sonic said. "I'm still feeling just fine. Besides I don't like to fight women."

"How were you able to do that," Kazuya said. "I've never seen anyone run that fast."

Sonic pointed down at his shoes. "Just get a pair of non friction sneakers and start running like the wind."

Satellizer then walked up to Sonic. "Um, I guess I should say thanks," she said to Sonic in a nervous tone.

"You're welcome," Sonic responded. "I don't think I introduced myself earlier. I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"My name is Satellizer L. Bridget," Satellizer said. She then stretched her hand out towards Sonic. _What am I even doing,_ she thought to herself.

Sonic looked at the hand for a second, and then shook it. The students who were still watching became shocked. "I don't believe this," one student said. "'The Untouchable Queen' just allowed someone to shake her hand."

* * *

Later that night, Kazuya and Sonic walked to their respected rooms in the dorm. "Well it looks like this is my room," Kazuya said as he looked at the number beside his door, which read 222.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow then," Sonic spoke as he gave Kazuya a thumbs up.

"Sure thing Sonic," Kazuya replied giving a thumbs up as well.

Sonic then watched as Kazuya unlocked and opened the door to his room, and then proceeded to close it. Sonic then dashed to the third floor where his room was. He got up to the floor in five seconds and surprisingly stopped in front of his room, number 391.

Sonic unlocked the door and stepped inside the room, turning on the lights. He was surprised upon stepping in that it was roomy for him. There was a bed in the upper left corner of the room with a wooden desk that had a small lamp to the right, which was also in between two windows. To the instant right of Sonic was the door to the restroom.

"I think I'm going to enjoy it here," Sonic said. He jumped on the bed landing on his back. He laid still looking up at ceiling for a few minutes, and then slowly closed his eyes falling asleep.


	4. The First Day

Freezing: Sonic Boom

Chapter 4: The First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Freezing in any way. Sonic is owned by Sega and Sonic Team. Freezing is owned by Dall-Young Lim and Kwang-Hyun Kim.**

** A/N: I apologize if I kept most of you waiting, but this chapter was a pain to type. Now that my senior year of high school has started, I'm going to be busy with many assignments and won't be able to work on my stories as much as I did during the summer. Aside from that, I would also like to thank Argorok and edboy4926 for supporting this story and for some of your ideas.**

* * *

Sunlight fell through the windows as Sonic was still sleeping. Then he slowly opened his eyes from the brightness pouring on him. He laid up stretching out his arms and legs. Lastly, he let out a long yawn.

Sonic scratched his head as he looked around himself. "Wow, I must have slept well," he said to himself. He looked at the clock resting on the desk beside him, which read 7:45 a.m.

"Guess it's time for my day to start already," Sonic said as he propelled himself out of bed. He sniffed his armpits and his eyes widened. "Oh man, I better take a shower before I start heading out."

After four minutes of showering, Sonic was already out and ready in his red sneakers. There was a knock at the door, and Sonic went to open it and saw Kazuya outside.

"Hey Sonic," Kazuya said waving. "You ready now?"

"You bet I am," Sonic said. Sonic then noticed Kazuya holding a wrapped up package in his left arm. "What's that you got there?"

"Oh, this is for you," Kazuya responded. "I believe it's from Sister Margaret."

Kazuya handed him the package, and Sonic tore off the wrapping paper to see a box. He took off the top to see a school uniform, which included the yellow West Genetics dress shirt, a white undershirt, black tie, and dark blue pants which included a black belt as well.

"Guess I should thank Sister Margaret later when I get the chance," Sonic said. "Excuse me for a second," he said as he stepped back in his room shutting the door. He then slipped on the white shirt, buttoned it up and proceeded to slip on the pants and tucked in the white shirt. He then slipped the belt on his pants. He wrapped the tie around his neck and perfectly tightened it, and finally put on the yellow dress jacket.

Sonic then came out of the room with his uniform on. "How does it feel," Kazuya asked.

"I'm really surprised," Sonic said. "This fits me perfectly. I wonder how the principal knew what my size was."

"Who knows," Kazuya responded. "We should go now. I believe class starts in about an hour."

* * *

The two went downstairs to the outside and walked to the main building where the classrooms. The first year classrooms were located on the first floor, and the rooms themselves were extremely large, being circular shaped with six rows of seats encircling the room. When the two friends reached their room, they were surprised to be the only ones there.

Sonic looked at a clock on the wall which read 8:10 a.m. "What time do classes start," Sonic asked Kazuya.

"I believe they start at 9:00," Kazuya said. "It seems like we got here earlier than everyone else."

"Let's go find some breakfast somewhere," Sonic said. "I'm not standing here for the next fifty minutes." He then dashed out of the building leaving Kazuya behind.

"That was unexpected," Kazuya said to himself as he stood alone.

Sonic ran around the grounds looking for an eatery of some sort. He suddenly saw what appeared to be a directory of the campus grounds. He screeched to a halt in front of the directory and checked it out.

As he looked, he saw a cafeteria on the map. Sonic smacked his head when he saw where it was. It turns out that the cafeteria was in the same building as the classrooms.

Sonic immediately ran back to where he had left Kazuya, and found him still standing there. "Sorry to leave you behind, but I found somewhere to eat," he said to Kazuya. He then led him to where the cafeteria was.

* * *

Upon arriving, they found a large number of students already sitting down and eating breakfast. "Wow," Sonic said amazed. "Guess we should start digging in."

As the friends headed for the line where breakfast was being serve, a blonde male student walked up to the duo. "Hey, you're the new students that arrived right? My name is Arthur Crypton. I'm a first year student like you two as well," the boy said.

"My name is Kazuya Aoi," Kazuya responded as he shook Arthur's hand.

"And I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic said.

"Hey Arthur-san," rung a voice from behind Sonic and Kazuya. They turned to see a short red haired walking towards them.

"Good morning Kaho-sempai," Arthur said.

"You must be the new students," the girl said to Sonic and Kazuya. "My name is Kaho Hiiragi, and I'm the first year class president."

"Nice to meet you," Kazuya said as he bowed. Sonic followed after him.

"So how are you two enjoying it here," Arthur asked.

"It's been pretty good," Sonic said. "But what I'm pretty excited for is kicking some Nova butt!"

"For something so dangerous, you seem pretty confident," Kaho said.

"I've seen a lot more than you guys could imagine," Sonic said. "But maybe I can tell my stories later."

"Sounds good to me," Kazuya said. "So how's about we eat now?"

"All right," Sonic, Arthur, and Kaho exclaimed in unison.

The four friends were soon sitting down at a nearby table eating their breakfast and chatting. Kazuya talked about his sister Kazuha and how her death motivated him to become a Limiter and carry on her legacy. Everyone was stunned at Kazuya's story.

"That's a sad story," Kaho said. "I'm so sorry about your sister."

"It's all right," Kazuya responded. "I've gotten over much of it now." He then took a sip from his glass of milk. "Hey Sonic, where are you from? You don't seem to come from around here."

"You're right about that," Sonic said. "I'm not from this world at all. In fact, I'm not from this dimension."

"What do you mean 'not from this dimension,'" asked Arthur with one of his eyebrows raised. "Did you travel through time or something?"

"From what I've seen so far, I think I did," Sonic said. "The year in my world was 2011."

"2011," Kazuya, Kaho, and Arthur exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, that's the year I'm from," Sonic replied. "What year is it now?"

"It's 2064 here," Kazuya said.

"That must have been one wild ride I went through then," Sonic said with wide eyes. "All right then, I'll tell you everything about myself."

Sonic then proceeded to tell his friends about his home Mobius and Doctor Eggman, how he had been fighting him for the past 20 years of his life. He told them about his friends, rivals, and other enemies that he had encountered over the years. He explained how he was able to run faster than sound and not burn up his feet. Lastly, he talked about the Chaos Emeralds and explained the concept of Chaos Control and how it worked.

"That's a really interesting story," Kazuya said. "Could we see these Chaos Emeralds?"

"Sure thing," Sonic said. He then pulled out the green and grey emeralds and placed them on the table.

"They're so pretty," Kaho said as she picked up the grey emerald.

"Each of the emeralds are in different colors. The others are red, blue, yellow, cyan, and purple. There's an old saying that my friend Knuckles said long ago. What he said was, 'The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos.'"

"What does it mean," Arthur questioned.

"It means that the emeralds' power is controlled by a person's thoughts. Whatever it is that you are thinking, whether it's something positive or negative, the emeralds will react to your emotions. My emotions have always been positive even if the fight is serious. That's how I've always been to win against my enemies, but mostly Baldy McNosehair."

Everyone broke out laughing at Sonic's nickname for Eggman. "You liked it didn't ya? Tails was actually the one who came up with the name," Sonic said as he continued to laugh.

As they continued to laugh, Kazuya looked at a clock on the wall behind him. The clock read 8:53. "Oh man. Come on guys, we should finish our breakfast if we want to make it to class on time."

* * *

Everyone stuffed down as much as they could before heading to their assigned classrooms, though Sonic was the first to finish and dashed ahead of everyone else. Kazuya rushed towards his classroom where he saw Sonic chatting with a few other students. He then turned to see Arthur and Kaho following after him.

"Hey guys," Kazuya said. "Is this your room here?"

"It sure is," Kaho said. "This is great. We'll all be in the same room together!"

"Excuse me, but you're Kazuya Aoi right?" The group of friends turned to see a tall woman with short brown hair standing behind Kazuya.

"Yes ma'am," replied Kazuya.

"It's nice to see you again, and you've grown up a lot since we last saw each other," the woman said.

"Ms. Yumi-sempai, is that you," Kazuya asked.

The woman smiled at Kazuya. "So you still remember me." Then she looked at Sonic. "And it's nice to meet you as well Mr. Sonic. I welcome you to West Genetics," she said to him.

Sonic smiled back as he rubbed his hand on his neck. "Hehe, well thank you," he said. The woman then walked towards the classroom with the other students following.

"Hey Kazuya, did you know that woman," Sonic asked Kazuya.

"Yeah," Kazuya said. "Her name is Yumi Kim, and she's a Pandora who fought in the 9th Nova Clash four years ago. She also fought alongside my sister."

"She must be really strong," Sonic said.

"Well I've never actually seen her fight, but she must be."

* * *

"Good morning everyone. My name is Kazuya Aoi, and I hope I'll be able to get to know you," Kazuya said introducing himself to the class. There were several whispers among the students in the room.

"So he's the new transfer student," whispered one girl to her friend.

"Yeah, and he's really cute," her friend said back. Kazuya was able to hear this and blushed a little.

Then Sonic took his stand at the front of the room. "Hello everyone, my name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Hope I'll be able to know all of you as well" he said giving his trademark thumb up. However, silence filled the room as the students looked at him with questionable looks. Sonic and Kazuya then took their seats.

Later on during class, Yumi Kim began teaching, but decided to cover some of the material taught earlier in the year. This was to help Kazuya and Sonic, as they were new to West Genetics, but it was mostly done for Sonic in order for him to know more about the Nova. Yumi was also doing it for Kazuya as she believed it's what Kazuha would have wanted.

"As you can see up on the screen here, the Nova have caused widespread destruction during every single clash we have fought them in," Yumi explained to the class. "Casualties were estimated to be about 2.5 billion people during the first Nova clash, but when the Pandoras and Limiters were introduced to the world, the numbers of casualties during each clash have dropped drastically. After the 9th Nova clash, it was reported that the number of casualties was estimated to be around 10 million people. This notable drop was a result of your fellow Limiters and Pandoras that fought before you to defeat the Nova."

Yumi then changed the screen which showed multiple images of destroyed cities, charred remains of military vehicles, and the bodies of those who had lost their lives. Probably out of all the students in the classroom, Sonic was the one that was most affected upon seeing the images.

_So the Nova can cause this much destruction and death? _Sonic thought to himself. _Looks like I'll have to be ready when they come._

"As you can see from these graphic images here," continued Yumi. "The destruction that the Nova have caused has been extremely devastating, with the most devastating caused by the Type-S." She changed the image on the screen again which then showed several photos of large human-like beings terrorizing the cities in the photos. "As I said, the Type-S Nova is the most powerful class of Nova that we have faced so far. These Nova stand as tall as a eighteen story building and can set up a very large Freezing field around them."

Sonic was very intrigued by Yumi's information, and without any hesitation, he raised his hand. "Yes Sonic, what is it," Yumi asked.

"How does one defeat a Nova?"

"That's just what I was about to explain, but I thank you for your question Sonic," Yumi replied. "The duty of a Limiter is to neutralize the Freezing area of the Nova, countering with their Freezing area. Once this is done, the Limiter's Pandora will move in on the Nova to finish it off. This is extremely vital to protect the Earth and everyone on it."

Sonic then raised his hand again. "Why is the Nova attacking the Earth, and what are they even searching for? Can we just go to wherever their planet is and destroy them all at once?"

"No one is sure why the Nova attacks us, but what I can say Sonic is that all that they cause is mass destruction. And regarding your question on their home planet, we are unable to track them down. Even our best astronomers are unable to locate wherever it is they originate," Yumi said to Sonic.

As soon as Yumi finished speaking, the bell rang to dismiss everyone for lunch. "All right remember everyone; we will be having a test at the end of the week so remember to look over everything you learned." The students then got up from their seats and exited the room. Sonic was preparing to take a dash stance when he heard his name called. "Hold on Sonic, could I see you for a minute," Yumi said.

Sonic froze for a second and turned his head toward her. He then looked at Kaho, Arthur, and Kazuya who were just leaving the room. Kaho gave Sonic a look as if saying, _What did you do?_ Sonic just shrugged, and soon the three friends were out of the room leaving him alone.

Sonic dashed toward where Yumi. "So what is it ma'am," Sonic asked her. "I didn't say anything wrong did I?"

"Oh no, it's not that," Yumi said. "I just wanted to say that you had some interesting questions to ask."

Sonic just scratched the back of his head. "Well there are a lot of things I don't know about this world. You know, the Nova and all that's happened here."

"Well the more that you're here at West Genetics, the more you'll understand," Yumi replied. "There's something else that I needed to talk to you about as well."

"What is it," Sonic asked.

"Do you know if you're compatible to pair up with a Pandora?"

"What do ya mean?"

"In order for a Pandora and Limiter to be paired up with each other, each has to have a certain compatibility rate when they are inserted with stigmata, which you know by now is made up of Nova tissue."

"Right," Sonic responded. "I'm getting to where you're at."

"So I know how your compatibility rate can be checked. Come by in the afternoon to the medical center when you have a chance," Yumi said.

"Sounds good to me," spoke Sonic with enthusiasm. "See ya later." And in a second, Sonic was out of the room.

"He sure is fast," Yumi said to herself.

* * *

Sonic dashed through the hallway toward the cafeteria at high speed. As he was running, he suddenly felt his legs go stiff, which caused him to fall flat on his face. "Oh man. Guess sitting down for about two hours really froze up my legs," Sonic said to himself as he got up slowly with his hand on his face, trying to ease the pain.

"Hey Sonic," a voice called out. Sonic turned his head to see Arthur, Kaho, and Kazuya behind him.

"Oh hey guys. I didn't you while I was running," Sonic said.

"You're not are you," questioned Kaho in a worried tone.

"Please, this pain was nothing," exclaimed Sonic.

"Maybe you shouldn't run as much," Kazuya said.

"Eh, maybe. But running has always been a hobby of mine," Sonic said.

"Shoot I just remembered. I should go to the medical center to check up on my big sister," Arthur suddenly said.

"Big sister?" Kazuya said in a questioning tone.

"That's what Limiter's call their Pandora," Kaho said.

"Wait a minute. You mean you're not Arthur's partner," questioned Sonic.

"Oh no. Usually, the Pandora is older than the Limiter, which allows better synchronization during an Ereinbar set," Kaho said.

"So then who's your partner Arthur," Kazuya asked.

"I'll tell who she is," Arthur said in a cool sounding tone. "She's a real babe and a really good fighter. You may have heard of her lately. She's none other than the Angel of Binding, Ganessa Roland."

When Sonic heard Ganessa's name, he suddenly saw an image of her come to his mind. _Oh shoot, _he thought. _It's the same girl that I knocked out twice. Has he found out about what happened?_

"Well see you later," Arthur said as he ran off.

_Well it doesn't look like he knows about our fight, _thought Sonic with relief.

* * *

Later when the trio arrived at the cafeteria, Kaho introduced Kazuya and Sonic to the daily meals served.

"Wow, this is what we're served," Kazuya asked very surprised. "And all the food is free!?"

"Yep," Kaho replied. "After all, we are the ones who protect the Earth from the Nova, so it's important that we have enough energy. And I guess you could consider this a luxury as well."

Sonic was also surprised as well. He whistled as he looked at the amount of eggrolls, noodles, and meat buns that were served. "The food definitely looks a lot like the cuisine served in Chun-nan," Sonic said to himself. He turned his head to find a large number of students gathering at a food stand. "Hey Kaho, what's with that big line?"

"That's Burger Queen," Kaho answered. "It's more popular than the gourmet food served here, but you have to pay for it though."

The three friends filled up their plates, with Kazuya and Sonic getting the gourmet food and Kaho getting two burgers. As the trio ate, Kaho casted a sideways glance at Sonic while still chewing her burger. She then swallowed and then spoke while smiling.

"Hey Sonic," Kaho spoke. "I actually saw you yesterday."

"You did," spoke Sonic while still slurping down a bowl of noodles.

"Oh yes. I saw the way that you confronted Ganessa while defending the Untouchable Queen. 'Will you two quit your fighting!? Look, you already lost against your fight against Satellizer here, so why don't you just give up now. I don't care. What's done is done, and you've lost. It may be my fault that you have lost, but Satellizer is still the winner'" Kaho said repeating Sonic's words in a voice like his.

"Wow, nice imitation," Sonic said. "Speaking of Satellizer, do you know much about her?"

"Well I know enough to stay away from her," Kaho spoke in a serious tone. "You and Kazuya may have gotten away with touching her before, but that probably won't happen again. She's nothing but trouble. As class representative, I recommend that you stay away from her you hear me?"

Before Sonic could say anything though, the crowd at the Burger Queen began to scatter.

"Watch out everyone! It's the Untouchable Queen," one student yelled.

"Do not touch her! Absolutely do not touch her at all," another yelled.

Sonic, Kaho, and Kazuya looked to see Satellizer walking towards the Burger Queen stand. Sonic noticed that she didn't seem to be bothered by the withdrawing crowd. Satellizer was quickly given her order and then started to walk off with two bags in her arms.

Sonic then stood up. "What are you doing," whispered Kaho as she looked at him. "I told you not to get involved with her." But Sonic ignored her.

"Hey Satellizer," shouted Sonic. "Why don't you sit over here with us? There's an empty seat." Satellizer turned her head to him, not showing any expression in her face.

Every single student in the cafeteria looked at Sonic as if he was insane. Satellizer looked at him for another three seconds, and then turned away and continued to walk. "Hey hold on don't be shy," Sonic shouted as he ran towards her. When he reached her, he grabbed a hold of her arm.

The jaws of every single student in the room dropped as they saw what Sonic had just done. "Oh no, that idiot just asked for it," Kaho said as she covered her eyes. Kazuya on the other hand just stood there and watched what was happening. Satellizer stumbled on her feet, which caused her to drop her bags of food. Rather than picking up her bags, she immediately left the room without saying anything.

Sonic quickly gathered the bags from the floor and started to chase after Satellizer. "Hey wait a minute, you dropped your lunch," shouted Sonic as he left the room. But unknown to him, he didn't realize he was being watched by a Pandora and her three Limiters.

"Sempai," spoke of the Limiters. "There's the new Limiter that we mentioned to you. What should we do now?"

The short haired Pandora chuckled a little. "I'd say we make our move now. He will be mine," she said seductively.

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm glad that's over. Nine pages and over 3,800 words weren't easy. See you next chapter.**


	5. Seductive Trouble & Sonic's New Ability

Freezing: Sonic Boom

Chapter 5: Seductive Trouble and Sonic's New Ability

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Freezing in any way. Sonic is owned by Sega and Sonic Team. Freezing is owned by Dall-Young Lim and Kwang-Hyun Kim.**

** A/N: Just to make thing more understandable to my readers, I made Sonic a little more mature (personality wise) in this story, as he is 20 years old now, though his personality will still be mostly the same. I would also like to give a big thanks to edboy4926 and Argorok for your support of this story.**

* * *

Satellizer sat alone by herself on the school's rooftop leaning into her knees. She kept thinking to herself about what had just happened earlier. _What was all that about? He grabbed me, but like before I didn't feel anything vulgar from his touch, _she thought to herself.

Suddenly, two familiar bags appeared in front of her, with someone holding them. "I believe you dropped these," a familiar voice said. She looked up to see Sonic kneeling beside her. Satellizer took the bags from his hand without saying anything.

"Hey don't be shy; I wasn't trying to hurt you or anything. I'm just being friendly that's all," Sonic said. But still she said nothing.

"Y-You're all right," Satellizer spoke softly.

"I'm all right?"

"The truth is when anyone touches me, I feel so disgusted and violated that it's unbearable," she continued. "But for some reason, you seem to be the only one that doesn't make me feel that way when you touch me. I know that I said the same thing to your friend, but there's something more different about your touch."

"Well I don't know about that," Sonic chuckled. "It's probably because I'm wearing my gloves."

"Even with your gloves on, I can still feel the warmth of your hand," Satellizer said.

A silence fell on the two for at least fifteen seconds, and then Sonic spoke. "Hey listen. I've heard what people have been saying about you, but I don't care about that at all." Satellizer turned to Sonic very surprised. "Because to me, deep down you're a good person."

Satellizer was stunned by what he said. "You're the only other person I know that has told me that. Thank you," she spoke shyly.

An idea immediately came to Sonic's mind. "I just thought about this, but could I become your Limiter? I know I haven't been tested to see if I'm compatible, but what do you think?" This further surprised Satellizer.

* * *

Unknown to the two, Kazuya and Kaho were watching what was happening from atop a small roof. "Well somebody like Sonic sure is brave to ask the Untouchable Queen a question like that," Kaho spoke quietly to not be heard by the two below them.

"But Kaho-sempai, I wondering why Satellizer-sempai isn't reacting violently like you said she would do if anyone touched her," Kazuya told her.

"How should I know? I can't read what's going on in their minds," Kaho said.

Satellizer meanwhile was still stunned by Sonic's request to be her Limiter. She tried to figure out what to say next. "Well I…"

"Oh my, what's this we have here," spoke a feminine voice. "Doing a baptism in a place like this, isn't that a little odd?"

Sonic and Satellizer looked up to see a woman with short purple hair and three Limiters standing behind her. "Hello," Sonic said as he stood up. "Can I help you miss?"

"Why yes you can," she spoke seductively. "Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Miyabi Kannazuki, also known as 'The Liberator of Virtue', and I'm a third year student."

"And I'm Sonic," Sonic spoke introducing himself in a slightly more serious tone.

"Pfft, 'Liberator of Virtue' my ass," Kaho muttered under her breath.

"What do you mean by that," Kazuya asked.

"That woman is nothing but trouble. She's infamously known by the student body as 'The Limiter Eater'," she told him. "She collects the youngest and most handsome Limiters that she can find and baptizes them. Once they're of no use to her, she takes back her stigmata from them."

Kazuya's eyes widen at Kaho's words. _Well it's a good thing she hasn't approached me. Looks like I better stay out of this and let Sonic handle it,_ he thought.

"The reason I've came here is because you've caught my interest," Miyabi said to Sonic. She slowly approached him and then leaned down to his height. "I want to make you one of my Limiters," she whispered in his ear.

"Okay this is a little creepy," Sonic said nervously as he backed up from Miyabi. _What the hell is with this woman,_ he thought to himself. _She's like Amy, but five times worse and odd as well._

"Come on little guy, don't be shy," Miyabi purred. "I promise to take care of you. And I'm not going to take no for an answer."

Satellizer got up from the ground and then began to walk past the group. "Hey wait Satellizer, don't leave me behind," Sonic called out in a panicked voice. "Sorry to leave you, but I've already asked Satellizer here to be her Limiter. See ya around," he said to Miyabi.

He immediately began to run after her, but his arm was grabbed by one of Miyabi's Limiters. "Hey listen you rat," he spoke in a threatening tone. "I don't think you understand who you're talking to."

Sonic immediately became agitated at what the Limiter said. "Hey buddy," Sonic said. "Want to know a little secret?" He then proceeded to kick him in the stomach, and then curled up into a ball and rammed into the Limiter, sending him flying into the fence that bordered the rooftop. "I'm not a rat, I'm a hedgehog!"

"What do you think you're doing," Miyabi shouted.

"I believe I told you already. I decline your little invitation," Sonic said. "I already asked Satellizer, and that's that." Satellizer turned her head back and was shocked at Sonic's words.

"You dare to say no to me," Miyabi demanded. "I'll just have to teach you some manners then!"

"Well then give me your lesson because I'm ready to learn," Sonic said sarcastically.

"Very well," she said. "Homing Dagger!" At that moment, six daggers appeared floating in front of her. "Let's see if you can stand a chance against my volt weapon!"

Miyabi then swung her arms out in front, and the daggers immediately launched at Sonic. Sonic jumped up in the air with all six daggers missing him. "I may have avoided those daggers, but they're homing daggers," Sonic said to himself. He then turned his head to look behind. "That means they're going to…"

No sooner than Sonic spoke, he saw the daggers flying back towards him. "Looks like I'm correct." He jumped in the air again and once the daggers were underneath him, he did a homing attack on one of them, sending it towards the ground, and then homed in on the other daggers, sending them flying as well.

"Impossible," Miyabi shouted. "He deflected all my daggers by bouncing off of them!?"

Sonic landed back on the ground directly on his feet. "So where are your daggers now," Sonic asked. But as soon as he asked Miyabi, her daggers flew back to where she was standing.

"I must say I'm impressed with your fighting abilities," she told Sonic. "I never expected a Limiter, especially a new one like you to have been trained in combat."

"Hey, I've been fighting for twenty years in case you didn't know," Sonic said pointing at Miyabi. "And besides, I'm the stronger one here."

"THAT'S IT," screamed Miyabi. "YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE NOW!"

She charged directly at Sonic with full speed. But just as she approached, someone jumped in her path. Both Sonic and Miyabi were shocked to see Satellizer in between them, with her blade drawn.

"This is bad," Kaho said. She then looked at Kazuya. "Kazuya listen to me, I'm going to go find help, but you stay hidden up here and don't intervene in any way."

"Why," Kazuya questioned.

"Just trust me," Kaho demanded. "Okay, while they're busy fighting, I'm going to make a run for below."

Kaho steadily prepared her stance to jump down to the door below. Taking a deep breath, she hopped down, landing directly on her feet, grabbed the doorknob quickly turning it, and ran in as fast she could.

Miyabi saw what happened behind her out of the corner of her eye watching Kaho leave. "She's of no concern to me," she said to herself.

_Was that just Kaho I saw,_ Sonic thought. _What was she even doing here?_ But his mind immediately was focused back on Satellizer and Miyabi who were fighting each other. He saw the two Pandora repeatedly attack each other with their volt weapons. Miyabi launched all her daggers at Satellizer, but she managed to deflect every single one that homed in on her.

"Let's see if you can handle this," Miyabi shouted at Satellizer. All of a sudden, she disappeared in front of everyone.

"What the heck, she's gone," Sonic exclaimed. He looked all around him looking for Miyabi until he caught sight of a blur in front of him. He carefully followed the blur as it zoomed across the roof until he saw it coming from behind where Satellizer was standing.

"Hey Satellizer watch out," Sonic shouted at her. But it was too late as Satellizer was knocked down by Miyabi. "What happened just now? That woman was moving just as fast as I was," he said to himself.

"In case you haven't figured it out Ms. Untouchable Queen, you've just witnessed my use of Acceleration Turn," Miyabi told Satellizer.

"Acceleration turn, what the heck is that," Sonic questioned her.

"It's a high end skill that allows a Pandora to move at incredibly high speeds," Miyabi told Sonic from where she was. "However, only third year Pandoras can master this skill with ease. So unfortunately, you're friend here is defenseless without this skill," she said looking down on Satellizer.

Satellizer looked up at her before she disappeared herself. "Impossible," Miyabi said. "She can do acceleration as well? But she's only a second year!"

Before she could think of anything else, she was being swarmed by Satellizer zooming around her from multiple directions. Miyabi looked around trying to pinpoint her location. Suddenly, something sharp scratched across her face, with a small gash of blood spewing from her left cheek.

"Miyabi-sempai," called out all three of her Limiters, including the one that Sonic kicked. Miyabi touched her cheek with her left hand and saw the blood on her hand. Upon seeing the blood, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sonic rushed towards Satellizer checking on her. "Hey are you alright," he asked her. Satellizer simply nodded a yes.

Miyabi's limiters rushed toward her to help her on her injury. However, she stretched her right arm out, as if ordering them not to help her. "So it's come down to this," she spoke harshly. "First I'm stood up by a rat, and now I have my beautiful face scratched by a dirty lower classman."

"Again with the rat insults, it's annoying me," Sonic said to himself irked, though it was loud enough for Satellizer to hear.

"Now the time has come for both of you pay," Miyabi demanded towards the duo. She turned towards her Limiters.

"We're awaiting your orders Miyabi-sempai," the trio responded simultaneously.

"Now entering Ereinbar set," Miyabi said. A blue aura began to glow around her. Her Limiters stretched out their right arms, directing them at Satellizer and Sonic.

"Freezing area activate," the Limiters said all at once. At that moment, three honeycomb structures emerged from each of them, surrounding the duo where they were.

Sonic attempted to stand up but found that he was unable to. "What the heck? I can't move my body at all," he said. "So this is what a Freezing area is like."

"I don't believe it," Kazuya said to himself. "Miyabi-sempai can perform an Ereinbar set with all three of them?"

Satellizer was on her knees, also affected by the Freezing field. _I have to get out of here now,_ she thought. She then looked at Sonic. _But I can't leave him behind either._

She jumped up in the air above the Freezing field towards Sonic. Miyabi was shocked at what was happening. "That's impossible," she said. "Even though the Freezing area isn't complete yet, she can still move within it?"

Satellizer landed in front of Sonic and stretched out her arm. "Quick, give me your hand," she demanded.

"Hey thanks," Sonic said. He struggled to move his right arm reaching out towards her hand. "Come on, just a little more," he said to himself gritting his teeth. Satellizer reached out her arm a little further until she grabbed his hand. "All right, let's get the heck out of here now," Sonic exclaimed.

Before Satellizer could respond in any way, four daggers flew at her with three piercing her right arm, and the fourth slashing her face. Satellizer slightly cried out from the impact of the daggers.

"Satellizer," Sonic shouted. He then sent a glare at Miyabi. "I can't let this happen to Satellizer and myself. If only there was something I could do." There was a sudden blue glow coming from Sonic's waist. He reached into his waist and pulled out the blue Chaos Emerald which was suddenly glowing.

"The Chaos Emerald is glowing," Sonic said looking at it. "But why, is it reacting to something?"

Each of Miyabi's limiters then set their arms down. "Freezing area is complete Miyabi-sempai," spoke the black haired Limiter. A green glow still remained spread across the ground, which left both Satellizer and Sonic completely immobile.

Miyabi slowly approached the two, walking through the Freezing area with ease. She then directed her attention towards Satellizer and walked towards her until she was standing over her. "So Ms. Untouchable Queen, do you mind explaining how you're going to pay me back for this scratch on my face," she asked Satellizer. She pulled her hair lifting her off the ground until she was face to face with Miyabi. "Oh I know. I want to hear you say 'I'm sorry Miyabi-sempai, please forgive me.'"

"I won't lose. I won't lose to you, or anyone else," Satellizer said.

"You little bitch," Miyabi scolded harshly. She then punched Satellizer in the stomach, which caused her to cough up blood. Sonic's eyes widened at what he saw, and was suddenly filled with anger.

Suddenly, the door to the roof opened, and Kaho appeared with Chiffon, Ticy, Yumi, and a green haired woman in a doctor's uniform. "Oh my, what's going on here," Chiffon questioned as she saw Sonic and Satellizer on the ground.

"Let her go," Sonic spoke aggressively to Miyabi.

"I'm sorry little rat, but did you say something," Miyabi questioned.

"I said LET HER GO," Sonic yelled. At that moment, the Chaos Emerald in Sonic's hand began to glow brighter. Sonic suddenly felt his body loosen and could move.

"What the hell? He can move in the Freezing field now," Miyabi said to herself. She suddenly noticed the Chaos Emerald he was holding. "It must have something to do with that damn gem he's holding."

"Ms. Miyabi, step away from Satellizer-san and Sonic-san this instant," Chiffon demanded towards her. "That's a presidential order!"

"Shut up," Miyabi shouted back. "This is my fight, so stay out of this! I don't care if it gets me and my Limiters in trouble! I'm going to teach these two what happens when you disrespect your fellow upperclassmen!"

"This isn't good at all," Yumi told green haired doctor. "We better handle this now Elize."

"Right," the doctor responded. The two women then drew their volt weapons, a lance and a pair of twin daggers for Yumi and Elize respectively.

Sonic was standing on his feet in a battle stance. "I'm going to stop this now, and I won't let you hurt Satellizer or abduct anymore Limiters for your own selfish needs," Sonic said to Miyabi. He then held out his right arm with the Chaos Emerald. "Now I'll show what this Chaos Emerald can do, and I'll…"

Before Sonic could say anything else, the emerald glowed brighter and then a honeycomb structure emerged from his right hand. It destroyed the green Freezing field with Miyabi and her Limiters trapped in it. "What the heck," Sonic exclaimed.

Everyone's eyes widen at what Sonic just did. "No way, that little rat can do Freezing without the use of an Ereinbar set? And he can do it with that gem," Miyabi said. She then saw Sonic dash towards her, and then suddenly felt herself being rammed in the stomach as he did a spin attack on her.

Miyabi was sent flying back to where her Limiters were standing. "Now's my chance to attack," Sonic said to himself. Sonic dashed past them and then started to run around them in circles. A tornado formed around Miyabi and her Limiters.

"What the hell is this," Miyabi said. Before she or any of her Limiters could do anything, they started to float off from the ground and were then spinning around in Sonic's whirlwind.

"And now ladies and gentlemen for the finale," Sonic spoke, with his attention directed toward everyone watching. He spin jumped in the air, then uncurled himself, and delivered a kick to the tornado, sending Miyabi and her Limiters flying off.

* * *

Chiffon, Ticy, Kaho, Kazuya, Yumi, and Elize looked at Sonic with blank stares. Sonic landed back on his feet. "Well that was really annoying," he said as he looked off in the direction he sent Miyabi and her Limiters flying. He then looked at Satellizer. _Well it looks like she's alright. I just glad she isn't seriously injured, _Sonic thought with relief.

"Sonic are you all right," Chiffon called out from where she was. Sonic looked towards her.

"Of course I am," he responded. He then realized something. "Oh wait now that I think about it, I'm not in trouble for this am? Look if I am, I can take any punishment no problem."

"Well there isn't anything on Pandoras and Limiters fighting each other, so you're off the hook," Chiffon told him.

"And before you ask, Satellizer had nothing to do with this. She only drew her weapon in defense, but didn't attack," Sonic told Chiffon. Satellizer was surprised that Sonic was defending her, even though she attacked Miyabi.

"Sonic," someone called out. Sonic turned to see Yumi and Elize standing beside her.

"Oh hey Ms. Yumi, what are you doing here," Sonic asked in a nice manner as he scratched his head.

"Ms. Hiiragi witnessed what was happening between you and Ms. Kannazuki and went off to find Ms. Fairchild," Yumi told him. "Then we were notified by her and we rushed as fast we could here."

"Well I guess I should thank her for saving mine and Satellizer's lives," Sonic said.

"Hey listen. I just want to say that I'm not mad at you for fighting Ms. Kannazuki, but you should be more cautious next time," Yumi told him.

"Sure thing," he replied as he gave her a thumb up. "Hey, do you think you can test my compatibility now?"

"I suppose so," Yumi said as she walked off. Sonic then proceeded to follow her.

"Oh and by way, don't worry about Miyabi and her little buddies," Sonic said to Yumi. "I'm sure they're all right."

* * *

Meanwhile not too far away from the school, Miyabi and her Limiters were all lying on ground groaning. "You know what boys," she told to her Limiters. "Let's just forget about that blue rat." She then attempted to stand up, but was so dizzy that she fell back down.

* * *

**Now for some reviews that were written by you awesome readers. These were reviews from chapter 4.**

** Edboy4926: ****Good chapter. Who is Sonic going to be paired with? Can the emeralds heal Maria?**

** Argorok: Great job, please update again as soon as you can.**

** Some guy: Just one word…EPIC! This story is great!**

** Wayswitch: ****this is story is interesting. why didn't I read this sooner?! Satellizer's getting used to sonic. But one thing disturbs me. We all know Sonic's not human. so why aren't the students questioning his very existence? I mean even in the world of freezing, one does not simply see a walking and talking hedgehog who can run fast and quickly accept it as normal.**

** Thanks for your support guys, and see you next chapter.**


	6. Compatibility

Freezing: Sonic Boom

Chapter 6: Compatibility

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Freezing in any way. Sonic is owned by Sega and Sonic Team. Freezing is owned by Dall-Young Lim and Kwang-Hyun Kim.**

* * *

Sonic stretched his arms as he was walking. He had been following Yumi and Elize to the medical center. _This seems exciting right now,_ he thought to himself as he smiled.

Yumi looked behind her and noticed him smiling. "You seem happy for some reason Sonic," she said to him.

"Of course I am," he told her. "Ready to know my compatibility rate so I can find a Pandora and kick some Pandora butt," he said as he stopped walking and threw a few punches and a kick. He then looked at Elize. "Oh and I almost forgot to introduce myself to your friend. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and it's nice to meet you," he said as he gave a thumb up.

"I'm Elize Schmitz, and I'm part of the medical team here at West Genetics," Elize said introducing herself.

* * *

The three continued walking toward the medical center, and during that time, Sonic eventually questioned how the two found out about the fight. Yumi told him it was thanks to Kaho that notified both teachers. They were soon at the medical center and proceeded to walk down the hallways until they reached the room Elize was searching for.

"The machine that will test your compatibility will need some time to set up Sonic, so you should wait out here until it is set up," Elize told Sonic. She then opened the door and stepped into the room closing it behind her, leaving Sonic and Yumi in the hallway.

"Sonic, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Yumi said.

"What is it," Sonic questioned.

"Since the beginning of the day, I've been somewhat a little curious about your existence in this world."

"What do ya mean?"

"What I'm trying to say is that no one in the world has ever seen a blue hedgehog, especially one that can talk. Plus, you're anamorphic appearance is quite unusual as well."

"Well there are humans back on Mobius, and we coexist very well," Sonic said. "Besides, there are others like me that are anamorphic."

"If that's true for your world, it will certainly be a bit difficult for everyone here to get used to you," Yumi advised. "My best advice for you is to start knowing the other students around here. Though news about almost everything that occurs here spreads fast across West Genetics."

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind," Sonic said. "Besides I'm a pretty outgoing guy, so getting to know everyone else should be easy."

"Well it's just as I thought. You're very confident with yourself," Yumi told him. "And one more thing Sonic, I noticed earlier that you were trying to affiliate yourself with Satellizer L. Bridget."

"Actually I was," Sonic confessed. "I was going to ask her to be her Limiter. At least I want to be her Limiter when I know my compatibility rate," chuckled Sonic. However, Yumi didn't seem amused.

"Sonic, my advice for you would be to just ignore her," Yumi said sternly.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not trying to order you to ignore her. I'm just advising you to just search for someone else just for your safety. That girl is nothing but trouble and a disgrace to West Genetics and every single Pandora," spoke Yumi.

"That's enough," Sonic shouted sternly. "Look I'm sorry that I snapped, but I'm sick of everyone talking badly about Satellizer. I may have just met her, but I don't care one bit about all this 'She killed over 20 Pandora and Limiters' and 'She's disgrace all Pandora' nonsense. Even if she did 'kill' anyone, you don't know one single thing about her. She isn't what the students say about her."

"Like what," Yumi questioned.

"Satellizer is actually a shy and quiet person," Sonic said. "And for some odd reason I'm not going to lie about, she actually doesn't feel afraid when I touch her."

"Wait, you did what now," Yumi questioned again, this time with shock.

"Uh yeah, I did touch Satellizer. Yesterday I patted her on the shoulder when we first met. She even shook my hand as well."

"Well I've never known that girl to not react violently whenever she's touched, especially being someone who's shy," Yumi pondered.

"Well you've just known today," Sonic said with his arms crossed. Elize suddenly came out of the door holding a clipboard in her left arm.

"Everything is now fully operating, so follow me Sonic," Elize said.

"All right," Sonic spoke with enthusiasm. "Let's just see how I do at this." He followed Elize into the room, which was average sized with a hospital bed and several cabinets with medical equipment.

"Lie down on the bed Sonic," Elize told him. Sonic looked at her for a second and then hopped onto the bed lying on his back. Elize then moved what appeared to be a light over Sonic. "This device will examine your body composition, so try to stay still," she advised him.

"If you say so miss," Sonic said shrugging. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. About thirty seconds later, he felt his fingers slightly twitching as well as his face. _Okay, now I'm feeling irritated, _he thought. _Hope this doesn't take long._

* * *

Meanwhile in a smaller room adjoining the lab, Yumi and Elize were monitoring the computer screen as they examined Sonic. "This information is quite astounding," Yumi exclaimed.

"I know," Elize said. "He may be just a hedgehog, but he definitely has the body structure of a normal human."

"I'm just curious on how this is possible. Just what is Sonic's world like?"

"It beats me. I'm sure he told you about his world," Elize said as she sipped her coffee.

"Well he did say that there were others like him, and that humans live on his world as well. I believe he said that his world's name was Mobius I believe," Yumi said.

"Wait a minute," Elize said as she tried to gulp down her coffee. "There are humans on his planet? How can that even be?"

"I'm not sure. But only Sonic or someone smarter than him would know about this," Yumi said as she continued to look at the computer screen. Suddenly more information began to appear on the screen, which stunned both women.

"I don't believe this. A compatibility rate of 50%," Yumi exclaimed in shock. "That's impossible, and he's an animal."

"Can someone like Sonic really be able to perform baptism with a Pandora," questioned Elize.

"Well the screen here isn't lying, so it has to be possible. It looks like we should tell him now."

* * *

Back in the lab, Sonic still remained lying on the bed with his eyes closed still. He then heard the sound of a door open and heard footsteps approaching him. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Yumi and Elize, then jumped off the bed.

"So did you find anything interesting," Sonic asked.

"We did actually," Yumi said. "It turns out you are compatible to partner up. Your rate stands at 50%."

"Fifty percent," Sonic said amused. "That's a good thing right?"

"Yes it is," Elize answered. "Any compatibility rate that's above 20% is good for being a Limiter or Pandora."

"All right," cheered Sonic. He then spin jumped in the air before doing a brief breakdance. "Thanks for helping me on this. I'll see both of you soon." He then dashed out of the lab at high speed.

"I guess he's faster than I expected," Elize said stunned.

"Same thing here," Yumi replied.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seemed short to some of you. I was sort of running low on ideas, but the next chapter will be better. See you soon.**


	7. Sonic's Promise and a New Partnership

Freezing: Sonic Boom

Chapter 7: Sonic's Promise and a New Partnership

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Freezing in any way. Sonic is owned by Sega and Sonic Team. Freezing is owned by Dall-Young Lim and Kwang-Hyun Kim.**

* * *

"All right," Sonic cheered to himself as he stood outside in the night raising his right fists in the air. "So I have a compatibility rate of 50% huh? Well this definitely made my day. But then again I'm curious on how it's that high," he wondered as he scratched his chin.

A light bulb suddenly went off in his head and pulled out one of the Chaos Emeralds. "Maybe it's because of the Chaos Emeralds that I have that compatibility percentage?" He stared at the emerald for another few seconds, and then shook his head. "Nah it couldn't be the emeralds. Besides it's not like they react to everything around them," he said as he put away the emerald.

Several minutes later, Sonic was running across the school grounds trying to find the boys' dormitory. Though Sonic had forgotten where it was. "Come on, how could I forget where the dormitory is?" As soon as he asked himself that question, he saw Satellizer walking alone by herself. "Hmm, I wonder what Satellizer's doing out alone at night," Sonic pondered to himself. He decided to check up on her and tell her his good news.

Satellizer was walking by herself back to her dormitory. She had a lot on her mind after everything that had happened today. She figured a good night's sleep would help her clear her mind. The thought of Sonic kept flashing in her mind. _Why did he defend me like that against that Miyabi girl, _she questioned in her mind.

Before she could think of anything else, she heard someone calling her name. "Hey Satellizer!" She turned to see Sonic running towards her.

_It's that hedgehog again,_ she thought to herself.

He screeched to a halt in front of her. "Want to hear some good news? Just found out that I have a compatibility rate of 50%," Sonic told her. "That's pretty cool right?"

"Um, sure it is," Satellizer replied in a monotonous voice. She then walked away without saying anything else. Sonic was curious about why she didn't seem excited, so he decided to follow her.

As he followed her, Sonic remained silent without even making an attempt to talk to her. Satellizer on the other hand felt his presence, which began to annoy her slightly. She then stopped walking, which caused Sonic to do the same. "Why are you following me," she questioned him.

"Err, well you see," stuttered Sonic as he tried to find the right words. "It's already been awhile since I defeated that Miyabi girl, and she could come after either one of us. So I just want to protect you if she shows up again."

Satellizer didn't seem to react to what Sonic had said. "I can take care of myself. I don't need your help," she said.

Sonic felt a little discouraged by Satellizer's words. Then something else came up in his mind. "Hey I just remembered something. Now that I'm compatible to partner up, will you make me your Limiter?" Satellizer's eyes then widened in surprise.

"I…" She stuttered. "I don't need a Limiter."

"Huh? But why," Sonic questioned.

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I can take care of myself," Satellizer said in a slightly cold tone. "I've never had a Limiter before, and I'll never need one."

"What's so bad about having a Limiter anyway?"

Satellizer froze for a second. She slightly gritted her teeth as her body shook. "It's the baptism that I'm scared of," she spoke.

"You're scared of the baptism," Sonic questioned, unsure of what Satellizer was saying. "Oh wait a minute. You're talking about that ceremony-type thing right?"

"It's not just that I'm afraid of. It's also the Ereinbar set as well. I just can't stand the feel of it. It's like someone rubbing their hands all over me and it's extremely vulgar," Satellizer said as her voice trembled with her fists tightly balled up.

Sonic looked in disbelief and sighed. "Alright then," Sonic said. "If you don't need a Limiter, I'm okay with that." Satellizer looked at him a little surprised. "But listen, if you ever need help or need a partner, just ask me. I promise to defend you against these Nova alien freaks," he told her.

Satellizer then became more surprised by Sonic's words. She couldn't think of anything to respond to this. "Like I said Satellizer, I'll promise to be there by your side when fighting. After all, that's what friends do right," Sonic asked her. She gasped when Sonic said the word 'friends'.

_What's going on here,_ Satellizer thought to herself. _It's only been one day since I've met him, but why is he considering me his friend?_

"So does that sound like a good promise," Sonic asked her. He then stuck out his right pinky. Satellizer was unsure on how to respond to this, so she stuck out her right pinky as well and intertwined it with Sonic's.

"All right then. It looks like we have a promise now," Sonic declared. "See you some other time." He then ran off, giving Satellizer a wave as he looked back at her. She stood still for a few seconds motionless, being unable to react.

Satellizer then looked at her hand and stuck out her pinky. "A promise," she said to herself. She stood alone for another minute, before walking off back to her dormitory.

* * *

_Later in Sonic's Room_

"Hyah," shouted Sonic as he stretched out his arm while holding the green Chaos Emerald. Despite his move, nothing happened. "Alright, let's try this again." He then stretched out his arm again, but again nothing happened.

"Well that's just weird, I'm not able to do Freezing," Sonic said as he hopped onto his bed. "I guess it was just a onetime thing. Maybe I'll be able to do it once I'm partnered up." He then fell back onto the mattress looking up at the ceiling. "This must be the most bizarre day of my life so far," he said to himself before falling asleep.

* * *

During the rest of the week, news of Sonic's and Miyabi's fight had spread like wildfire across West Genetics. The students' thoughts on Sonic were divided among the different classes. The fourth years mostly looked at Sonic with disbelief, as they wondered why a lower classman would fight a junior ranking student. The third years were divided, as some wanted revenge for what had happened, regardless if they didn't like Miyabi at all. The second years however had their eyes on Sonic, with some Pandoras already wanting to make him their Limiter. The first years were again divided. Some began to concern their safety, fearing of a rebellion from the third year students, while others were relieved (especially the single Limiters) that Miyabi wouldn't try to harm them.

Sonic's popularity also began to rise among the student body as well. Many of the students would come across him asking how he defeated Miyabi. Many of them were still curious about his existence in their world, so Sonic would offer his fellow befriended classmates' stories of his many adventures, his friends, and his world as well.

* * *

_Friday morning_

Sonic was busy as usual listening to Yumi's lecture on baptism and on how the Ereinbar set worked. He was eager to know more about it. As he continued to listen, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see Kaho holding a note which read: _Are you free after class?_ Sonic was a little curious about what she wanted to talk about, so he nodded his head in agreement.

_Later after class_

"So tell me Sonic, what did the Untouchable Queen say to you about helping her against Miyabi-sempai," Kaho asked Sonic.

"Eh, she didn't say anything about it," Sonic said scratching his head.

"What! She said nothing!? Not even a thank you?"

"No. In fact I haven't seen her since that day," Sonic said. "I'm just hoping she's alright."

"You see what I was trying to tell you before? I warned you not to get involved with her. She's not the type of person who gives gratitude towards other people," Kaho said, and then sighed. "You really are mysterious aren't you Sonic? Sometimes you can be too nice."

"I guess you can say that again," Sonic chuckled. "Besides, that's just who really am." His eyes then rose as he looked behind Kaho. Curious at what he was looking at, she turned her head and her jaw dropped. There she saw Satellizer standing there by herself.

"Oh good morning Satellizer-sempai. I was just telling Sonic here all the wonderful things about you," Kaho said nervously, trying to make sure that Satellizer didn't hear anything she was saying.

"Sonic," Satellizer said.

Sonic's eyes raised in surprise, as this was the first time she said his name. "Uh, yeah," he answered nervously.

Satellizer then turned around to walk down the hallway. She stopped for a second and turned her head. "I want to speak with you alone. Will you follow me," she asked.

"Sure no problem." He then proceeded to catch up with her as they walked away, leaving Kaho by herself.

"I wonder what that was all about," Kaho asked herself.

* * *

On the school's rooftop, Satellizer looked out from the fence at the horizon. Sonic stood behind her at a distance, wondering what she wanted to talk about. "So Satellizer, what did want to see me for," he asked. She then turned around and walked toward Sonic.

She then lightly grabbed him by his right wrist, and brought his hand toward her cheek. Sonic at that moment felt a little uncomfortable and confused at the same time. "It's just as I thought," Satellizer said. "Your touch isn't vulgar at all." She let go of his hand and stood in front of him. "Is it true that you can perform Freezing without an Ereinbar set? You can perform it with those crystals of yours right?"

"Yeah, I've tried to do it with the Chaos Emeralds, but no luck at all," Sonic said letting out a small chuckle.

She let out a small sigh. "I've been thinking about what you said to me, and I remember your promise," Satellizer said. "I've decided that I want to make you my Limiter."

Sonic immediately became surprised at her words. "Whoa, are you serious," he exclaimed.

"Yes but I can't perform the baptism with you," she stated. "So from now on, I want us to work as unpaired partners."

A grin then appeared on Sonic's face. "All right then. I'll work with you Satellizer," Sonic said. "You can definitely count on me!"

Satellizer then gave a small smile. "Thank you Sonic."


	8. Invitation & Trouble With Second Years'

Freezing: Sonic Boom

Chapter 8: Invitation & Trouble with Second Years'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Freezing in any way. Sonic is owned by Sega and Sonic Team. Freezing is owned by Dall-Young Lim and Kwang-Hyun Kim.**

* * *

"Yahoo," cheered Sonic as he walked down the hallway. "I can't believe that Satellizer asked me to be her Limiter. Should I be pinching myself right now?" He pinched his left arm and let out a small yelp. "Well I guess I'm not dreaming," he said laughing.

Sonic then heard his stomach rumble, and rubbed his belly. "It must be lunch time now. I better go grab some grub." He then took off in a run towards the cafeteria. "Hmm, I haven't had Burger Queen yet. Maybe I should check it out," he said to himself.

When he reached the cafeteria, he was surprised to find a long line at the Burger Queen stand as usual. "Yep, this was just what expected," Sonic said with some disbelief. He then heard some footsteps behind him, and looked to see Satellizer walking into the cafeteria.

"Hey Satellizer, are you about to get some burgers," Sonic asked waving at her.

"Um yeah," she said. "Were you about to as well?"

"Yep, but the line is so long and I'm not the guy who likes to wait," he said crossing his arms.

Satellizer then sighed. "Allow me to handle this," she said. She then walked towards the line, and several students spotted her.

"Watch out everyone, here comes the Untouchable Queen!" yelled one student.

"Move before you get yourselves killed," shouted another.

From a distance, Sonic watched as students began to run around in circles and trip on each other, trying to stay clear of Satellizer, and a sweat drop appeared on his forehead. "Eh, that's one way to clear a line," he said to himself.

Sonic decided to sit down at a nearby table waiting for Satellizer. She then came back with an armful of burgers. "It looks like I bought too many," she told Sonic. "Will you eat these with me?"

"Sure thing," Sonic said. He grabbed one of the burgers and unwrapped the foil covering it, taking a big bite out of the burger. "Oh my," he said with his mouth full. "This is the best burger I have ever eaten!" He then gobbled down the rest of it, and took another one.

Satellizer gave a small smile that lasted for a couple of seconds, but Sonic didn't notice it. "Hey Sonic, are you free tonight," she asked him.

Sonic gulped down what he had left in his mouth. "Sure I'm free. Besides it's not like I'm going out and try to find any of Eggman's robots that are running amuck," he said. "Hmm, come to think of it, I haven't seen any of his robots in quite a while."

Satellizer was a bit confused about the last part of his sentence, but decided to ask him her request. "Sonic, I…" She then stuttered at her speech. Unable to hold it in, she quickly rose from her seat. "I want to invite you to my room tonight for dinner!"

There was a sudden silence that filled the room for several seconds. Satellizer then gulped and turned away from Sonic. _Damn it I was way too forceful on him,_ she thought to herself. _I should have eased up on him._

"Hey Satellizer," Sonic said, and she turned his head. "I'd love to have dinner with you."

She suddenly felt relieved. "Thank you Sonic," she replied. "Does seven thirty sound good to you?"

"Any time will work for me," Sonic said. He then got up from the table. "See you tonight!" And then Sonic dashed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

When Sonic reached the outside, he stopped in his tracks. "Wow, it's been less than a day and already Satellizer invited me to her room," he said to himself. "But why did she sound nervous when she asked me? Maybe she isn't the type of person who likes to be around others."

"Hey Sonic, what are you doing out here by yourself," a voice called out. Sonic turned to see Arthur and Kaho, though they were both dressed in casual clothing now rather than their school uniforms.

"Hey guys, what's up," Sonic asked waving to them. The trio gathered under a nearby tree to talk, and Sonic told them everything that had happened earlier that morning with Satellizer.

"What, the Untouchable Queen asked you to be her Limiter," Arthur exclaimed with shock.

"Yeah, does it surprise you that much," Sonic questioned.

"Are you kidding of course it does," Kaho said. "But what surprises us more is that she refused to perform baptism with you. Doesn't that sound dangerous or suspicious at all Sonic? She could be just using you."

"Come on guys, I know Satellizer is the type of person that wouldn't try to use anyone," Sonic said giving out a small laugh. "And just what do you mean by dangerous?"

"Well the baptism is supposed to symbolize a special relationship between a Limiter and a Pandora. If you don't perform it with her, you could be at a huge risk of being a target for other Pandora," Kaho said sternly.

"Whoa, back it up towards the 'special relationship' part," Sonic spoke with surprise. "I only see Satellizer as a friend and nothing more. Doesn't a 'special relationship' between an animal and human seem a little shocking to you?"

"Oh yeah you're right," Kaho said with disbelief as the thought came to her mind, as well as Arthur's. She then cleared her head. "Anyway, you should really reconsider being partners with her."

"I'm not backing out of this. We promised to be partners, and that's that," Sonic said. "Besides, I'm meeting Satellizer for dinner in her room tonight."

Both Arthur's and Kaho's jaws dropped. "What, she even invited you to her room," Arthur asked.

"So the Untouchable Queen is doing a first room invite with you," Kaho said.

"What the heck is a first room invite," questioned Sonic as he scratched his head, not getting what Kaho was saying.

"The first room invite is a special type of tradition in which the Pandora invites her partner to her room. It's a chance for the Limiter to get to know his big sister and to perform baptism with her," Kaho told Sonic.

"I remember my first room invite with Ganessa," Arthur said. "Though I kind of got a little drunk and passed out."

_Well that's a surprise,_ thought Sonic.

_You really are clueless Arthur,_ Kaho thought out loud.

"Well I'm sure that nothing similar like that will happen to me," Sonic said. Then his eyes raised a little. "Hey I just realized something. Have you guys seen Kazuya lately? I haven't seen him with you guys today."

"He went into town by himself," Arthur said. "Maybe Kaho and I will meet up with him later. Do you want to come with us Sonic?"

"I think I'll pass just this one time," Sonic said politely. "Besides I think should practice on how I'm gonna impress Satellizer tonight. I'm really not that good when it comes to knowing a girl very well."

"Well good luck tonight Sonic," Kaho said waving as she and Arthur began to leave. Sonic waved back as they walked off.

* * *

_Later that afternoon_

"Well let's just see how things will go tonight," Sonic said as he walked towards the 2nd year girls' dormitory. "I sure hope I'm prepared. It's a good thing I took a good run around the track several times earlier."

As he scratched the back of his head, he heard the sound of a plane above him. "Tails, is that you," Sonic called out as he looked into the sky. But to his dismay, it wasn't Tails or the Tornado, but just a regular brown biplane.

Sonic smacked the side of his head and laughed a little. "Man what is up with me today," he pondered. "I must be getting homesick already." He cleared his head and then took off in a slow run.

As he ran, he looked back as the plane flew off into the distance. The images of Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and the rest of his friends flashed through his mind, though he tried as hard not to get too sad over missing home. All of a sudden, he bumped into something and was knocked to the ground.

"You know you really should be more careful where you're running," a female's voice said. Sonic looked up and saw a girl with long orange hair wearing a Genetics uniform tied up to her chest area and shorts that reached up to her thighs.

"Oh sorry about that," Sonic apologized. "I didn't mean to run into you. I'll be sure to be careful next time miss." As he was about to start running again, he felt the girl grab his arm.

"Hey wait a minute, I know you," the girl said to Sonic. "You're that blue hedgehog that everyone's talking about right?"

"Of course I am. Sonic's the name, speed's my game," Sonic said.

"Well Sonic," another girl's voice spoke. Sonic turned to see a maroon haired girl followed by a dark haired Japanese girl approaching him. "We have something we'd like to ask you. Is it true that you intend to be Satellizer L. Bridget's limiter?"

"Yeah of course," Sonic replied. "Why would you like to know?"

"We figured that we should help you celebrate," the Japanese girl said.

Sonic whistled at her idea. "Really, well that certainly is a very nice thing for you ladies to do. What do you have…?" Before Sonic could continue answering his question, he was unexpectedly kicked in the stomach by the red haired girl and knocked to the ground.

"Well that's a new way to start a celebration," Sonic groaned in pain as he rubbed his stomach area. "Let me ask something else then. Who the heck are you ladies?"

"You mean you don't know who we are," the red haired girl asked.

"Not really, I've only been here for about a week," Sonic replied still gritting his teeth from the pain.

"Well then allow us to introduce ourselves Sonic. First off we'll start with the fact that we're second year students," she said. "I'm Audrey Duval, also known as the Slashing Maiden, and ranked third."

"People know me as the Manipulator of Water," the Japanese girl spoke. "The name is Aika Takeuchi, and I'm ranked fifth."

"And I'm the fourth ranked student Trish McKenzie, also known as the Twin Fang," the long haired girl said.

"Now that it's a pleasure knowing you, would you mind telling me why you decided to send your foot right into my stomach," Sonic questioned as he pulled himself up from the ground.

"As Aika said, we want to help you celebrate," Audrey answered.

"Pfft as if," Sonic retorted. "Do you girls have something against me or is it something personal with Satellizer?" All three girls then glared at Sonic. "Just what I thought, you do…" Sonic was then delivered another kick by Trish, this time to the face knocking him to the ground again.

"Looks like we're going to have to teach you some manners," Trish said.

Sonic lifted himself back onto his feet. "You kicked me in the face," he responded agitated. He rubbed his nose only to find blood when he looked at his hand. "And you gave me a nosebleed yet again!"

"We'll make sure that you bleed some more," taunted Audrey. "Volt weapon deploy, Bolt Axe!" A poleaxe then appeared in Audrey's hands.

"Volt weapon deploy," shouted Aika, and a chain flail appeared.

"Volt weapon deploy, Arondight," shouted Trish, and two broadswords appeared.

Sonic whistled as he saw the girls draw their weapons. "Really nice weapons, but I can still take on all three of you," Sonic exclaimed. He then dashed towards the girls at full speed. _This fight would be a bit more fun if I had Caliburn with me,_ he thought as he chuckled.

"Just try it," Aika said. "You won't be able to win without a weapon!" She launched her chain flail at Sonic, but he dodged it with a quick step. He then saw Audrey rush at him preparing to swing her poleaxe. As Audrey swung it, Sonic screeched to a quick halt and did a back flip.

"Catch me if you can," taunted Sonic.

"Don't mind if I do," shouted Trish as she jumped in the air. She swung her swords at Sonic, but he managed to do a ground stomp before her swords could hit him.

"What the matter with you ladies? I thought I was enjoying a good fight, but you're already boring me," taunted Sonic again.

"You dare insult us," questioned Audrey with fury. "We'll make to teach you a lesson on what happens when you insult you're elder classmen!"

"Well come right at me," Sonic taunted back. "Just give me all that you…" At that moment without even noticing, Sonic was kicked back a long distance by Aika, though this time he was kicked in his groin. Sonic cried out in pain as he held his crotch. "Did you really have to kick me there!?"

"How did you like that? Surely you must have enjoyed it," Aika said.

"It seems that Aika has let confidence go overboard again," Trish said as she watched.

"So will you give up now," Audrey questioned. "Or will we have to knock some more sense into you little rat?"

Sonic overheard everything that Audrey said, with the word "rat" echoing through his head. He slowly lifted himself from the ground holding his crotch with his left hand. Without letting each of the girls noticing, he slowly pulled out one of the Chaos Emeralds with his right hand.

"So you still want to get the crap beaten out of you little rat," Audrey questioned as she let out a laugh.

"How many times do I have to say this to everyone," Sonic said angrily. "I'm not a rat, I'M A HEDGEHOG!" He then held out the Chaos Emerald in front of him and it immediately began to glow. It then sent out a honeycomb structure in front of him, capturing all three girls. "What the heck, I can do Freezing again!?"

"That rat can perform Freezing without an Ereinbar set," Aika said. "Just what the hell is he?"

"Are you telling me that he's the one who plans to partner up with the Untouchable Queen," questioned Audrey. "Damn it! If that rat pairs up with her, it could be trouble."

Sonic then charged at the girls and began to run around them in circles repeatedly, creating a whirlwind. As the Freezing field was still activated, none of them were able to defend themselves. At that moment, each of the girls lost grip on each of their volt weapons and they vanished.

"Oh god I'm becoming dizzy," Trish said nauseously. Aika and Audrey then began to feel the same way. Sonic then stopped running and the Freezing field vanished, and each of the girls fell onto the ground. He then fell to his knees exhausted, gasping for breath.

"Oh man," he panted. "That must have wiped me out." He looked at the girls and slowly stood up. "Hey ladies, how about I give you some advice. Remember to use term 'hedgehog' when talking about me next time. Got it?"

He slowly walked away from the girls and on towards the girls' dormitory, already too tired from fighting them. As Sonic left, he heard each of their moans and groans.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Aika said as she covered her mouth trying not to vomit.

"Me to," Audrey replied.

* * *

**Author's Note: Something tells me that the "rat" insults and Sonic's whirlwind attack are going to become running gags in this story. See you next chapter.**


	9. Dinner

Freezing: Sonic Boom

Chapter 9: Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Freezing in any way. Sonic is owned by Sega and Sonic Team. Freezing is owned by Dall-Young Lim and Kwang-Hyun Kim.**

* * *

Sonic walked into the second year girls' dormitory slowly. He was feeling a little nervous and still in some pain from the fight with those three Pandora from earlier. He stopped as he tried to get a glimpse of where he was at.

"Shoot," he said to himself, and then smacked his head. "I rushed out so quickly after lunch that I forgot to ask Satellizer where her room was." He then spotted two Pandora walking down the hallway talking to each other. "Looks like I found some help."

Sonic called out towards the girls. "Excuse me ladies, but I appear to be lost."

"Hey look it's Sonic," one of the girls said to her friend. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah, do any of you know where Satellizer L. Bridget's room is," he asked. The girls gave Sonic blank stares at what he said.

"D-did you mean the Untouchable Queen? That Satellizer L. Bridget," the other girl asked nervously.

"Uh yeah, who else would I be talking about," Sonic asked.

"She lives in room 220, but I would advise to not to go there," one of the girls advised to Sonic.

"Okay thanks for the directions," Sonic said, and then he ran up the stairwell near him. The girls looked at each other, wondering at what they had just done.

* * *

When Sonic reached the second floor, he tripped and fell flat onto his face. "I should have known not to start running again," he said to himself as he stood up. He walked down the hallway looking at each of the room numbers trying to find the right one. "Now let's see here. If I was living in room 220, where would I be?"

He walked a little further until he turned his head to right and saw the number 220 on the side of the door. "Bingo, it's my lucky day," Sonic said enthused. He stood in front of the door for a minute, with his body slightly shaking. He looked around until he saw a clock on a wall that read 7:30. "Well well, looks like I made it on time," he said as his fingers twitched. He looked down at them and noticed his gloves still had some blood on them from his fight. "I better not let Satellizer see my gloves or she will suspect something."

Sonic's body shook a little bit more and then he stood himself straight up and the shaking stopped. "Come on Sonic, pull yourself together," he said to himself. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times. "What are you so nervous about anyway? It's just dinner, so don't get too hyped up about it. You've had dinners like these before with Amy, so it shouldn't be different with Satellizer," he continued.

The door opened and Sonic immediately smiled to hide his nervousness. "Hey Satellizer, I here like you asked me…" Before he could say anything else, Sonic's eyes widened at what he saw. Satellizer wasn't in her usual school uniform like always, but was wearing a black skirt that reached down to her thighs which easily revealed the outline of her body, along with a pair of black high heels to match it.

"Oh it's you Sonic," Satellizer said.

"Wow Satellizer, y-you look really nice," Sonic said stuttering.

Satellizer's face suddenly blushed at his compliment. "I'm sorry Sonic. Is this dress too revealing for you," she asked. "I should have chosen something else to wear."

"No I like you dress, but I wasn't expecting you to wear something so formal," Sonic said back trying to make Satellizer feel better. "I'm not trying to be offensive or anything, but usually style isn't my type of thing."

Satellizer understood Sonic and felt relieved. "Well come on inside. I'm almost finished making dinner," she told Sonic. Sonic followed her inside and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Satellizer, do you mind if I use your bathroom? I need to wash my hands," Sonic asked.

"Go right ahead," she replied as she was preparing dinner.

Sonic stepped inside the restroom, turning on the sink and proceeded to wash off the blood still on his gloves. "I'm glad she didn't suspect anything," he said quietly to himself. He then took a deep breath. "Just stay calm Sonic. It's just dinner with a friend and nothing more." Once his gloves were clean, he dried them off and stepped out of the restroom.

* * *

He looked to see Satellizer preparing a small table. His eyes then drifted slightly looking at her room. _Looks like I was right. Satellizer is a normal person like everyone else. I don't see anything threatening about her room,_ Sonic thought. He then spotted several stuffed animals and dolls on her bed. _So she likes to collect dolls?_

"Dinner's ready," Satellizer called out, and Sonic immediately snapped out of his thoughts and sat down across from her. He looked down at his plate and saw that Satellizer had prepared salisbury steak along with some mashed potatoes and peas. He took his fork and knife and cut off a small piece of the steak and took a bite of it.

"This is amazing," Sonic exclaimed.

"Does it surprise you that I can cook," Satellizer said with a slightly monotonous voice.

"What, no it doesn't. I had a feeling that you were a great cook. I'm not judging you, and I would never judge you," Sonic replied with shock.

"Well as you are already aware, I don't have any friends at all and everyone here judges me easily."

"But not me," Sonic stated. "I've been alive for 20 years and I have good common sense to not judge others. Well except Dr. Eggman of course, but that's a different story." Satellizer was a bit surprised by Sonic's words. She wanted to know more about him.

"Sonic, can you tell me about yourself?"

"Why don't you start first? After all, I do agree with the term 'ladies first,'" Sonic said back politely.

"Well alright then," she replied. _Where do I start? I can't let him know about… No I shouldn't tell him that. I don't know how he will react, _Satellizer thought. "Well I was born and raised in the United Kingdom. You probably don't know where it is Sonic."

"Sure I do. I managed to learn a little bit of geography in class," Sonic replied giving a thumb up.

"Okay then. I'm a member of the L. Bridget family. We're very well known throughout the world. My father owns a huge corporation and is the head of the military organization called the Chevalier."

"So your family is very rich then? You must be proud."

"Don't look at it that way," Satellizer said shyly. "I'm only a member of the family because I have the last name. This is going to be hard for you to understand Sonic, but my father and mother never married. My mother was his secretary and his mistress, and my father brought us into his mansion so that we could have a home."

Sonic eyes widened in shock by Satellizer's words. He had never heard of anything like this up until now. He also felt a little bit of sadness within him. "I'm sorry to hear about that Satellizer," he apologized.

"So what do you think of me now? Are you offended by the fact that I'm an illegitimate child?"

"Look I told you Satellizer, I would never judge you, regardless of your past, family, or so-called reputation here. I still see you as a person no matter what," Sonic said sternly. Satellizer became shocked at his kind words, but decided to continue on with her story.

"Well as I was saying, my mother and I were brought into my father's mansion to live there. His wife hated me and my mother. I also have an older half-sister and a younger half-brother, Violet and Louis," Satellizer continued.

"What were your brother and sister like?"

"Violet was very kind to me and my mother and the only member of my family that accepted both of us. She was almost like a motherly figure to me."

"What about your mother then?"

"My mother was barely there for me. She caught a mysterious illness around the time we moved in to my father's home. She passed away several years ago after she fell to her illness," Satellizer then paused, and a silence fell within the room. Sonic was left speechless, unable to find a way to respond to her story.

"I'm sorry to hear about that," he said with some hints of sadness in his voice.

"You don't need to apologize Sonic," Satellizer said.

Then something else came up in Sonic's mind, thinking that he could get her mind off the subject. "Hey Satellizer, you haven't told me about your brother Louis. What was he like?"

Her eyes widened and her right hand began to shake. "Well about Louis. He's kind of kind to talk about," Satellizer said with nervousness. Sonic wondered what she meant. "Let's not talk about that anymore. So can you tell me about yourself now Sonic?"

"Well after everything I heard, I don't think I'll be able to brag much on my life," Sonic said.

"No please, you can brag all you want. It won't bother me at all if your experiences are better than mine," Satellizer said.

* * *

Sonic decided to clear his head of the sad thoughts he was having and smiled. "If you insist, now where should I begin," he said. He scratched his head as he tried to find the words to say. "Well I wouldn't want to bore you out, so I'll try to make my story simple." Sonic then proceeded to talk about his life and told Satellizer about his former arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman, and how he had foiled every single plot of his, and talked about all his other enemies he had faced as well. He also described on how he met his friends, describing Tails as a younger brother with a very bright mind, how Knuckles was a hot head who could be easily fooled by anyone, especially Eggman, and how Amy has chased him around trying to get him to go out a date with her, and warned Satellizer of Amy's piko piko hammer, which made her giggle a little.

"So Amy would try to threaten you with her hammer just to go out on a date with her," Satellizer asked.

"Yeah, but I have rarely been hit by it because I'm too fast for her," Sonic said. He carried on telling Satellizer about Mobius and the coexistence of humans and anamorphic animals. He then told mentioned the remainder of his friends and rivals, including Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, the Chaotix, and meeting his past self. He finished by mentioning that protecting the world is his most important hobby, as well saying that it's the reason he's well known by his entire world, as well as his love for chili dogs.

"You sure have experienced a lot," Satellizer said. "I can tell you have a strong sense of pride and justice for everyone in the world."

"Yeah, and all those battles against Eggman and every other enemy I've faced must have prepared me for this moment," Sonic said.

"What do you mean," Satellizer asked.

"For some reason I get the feeling that I was sent here to this world to protect the people here as well. I've done so much for everyone back on Mobius that now I should do the same for everyone on Earth. And with your help Satellizer, I bet we could be strongest duo to fight against those Novas."

Satellizer became a little surprised at Sonic's last sentence. She then sighed and stood up. "Sonic, while you were telling your story, I've been thinking about something," she said.

"What is it?"

"After everything you said, I came to realize that you are different from anyone that I've ever met in my life. So I was wondering if you…" Before Satellizer could say anything else, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Satellizer, did you invite anyone else over," Sonic asked curiously.

"Um no. You're the only one I invited."

"Don't worry, I'll get the door," Sonic said hopping from his chair and dashed to the door. He opened it slightly and peeked out. "Whoever it is, we're kind of occupied with dinner at the moment, which has gotten a little cold now."

His eyes then widened a little when he saw that it was Arthur at the door. "Sorry to bother you Sonic," he said. Sonic then opened the door all the way and Satellizer walked up behind him. "And I sorry that I bothered you Satellizer-sempai," apologized Arthur as he bowed. "I came here because Kazuya and Kaho are in the hospital."

"What," Sonic and Satellizer exclaimed in unison.


	10. The Girl from Tibet

Freezing: Sonic Boom

Chapter 10: The Girl from Tibet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Freezing in any way. Sonic is owned by Sega and Sonic Team. Freezing is owned by Dall-Young Lim and Kwang-Hyun Kim.**

**Author's Note: I have finally reached ten chapters in this story, and this couldn't have been possible without all your help. I would personally like to thank Argorok, edboy4926, SonicAnime2010, wayswitch, AnimeSilent, Saint River 2.0, and everyone else who has read this story. This fanfiction is far from being over.**

** As for my other crossover story "Fullmetal Sonic", I may have to discontinue it and rewrite it.**

* * *

Sonic and Satellizer followed Arthur as he led them to the academy's hospital which was where Kazuya and Kaho were. The trio ran as fast they could to check up on their friends. "So let me see if I can get this right Arthur," Sonic told Arthur as they ran. "Kazuya ran into some thugs while in town, and then some girl rescued him and you and Kaho met up with them both during lunch. Then during lunch, the thugs came back for revenge."

"That's right Sonic," Arthur said. "We were then led to an abandon building, and Kaho attacked one of them. That was when one of the thugs took me hostage and threatened to kill me, and then Kaho and the other girl were forced to strip. Then Kaho was shot in the leg several times."

The image of Kaho being shot came up in Sonic's mind and cringed at it as he ran. "But then Kazuya did the most bizarre thing," Arthur continued. "He activated a Freezing field and knocked out one of the thugs before collapsing from exhaustion. The stranger girl then beat up the remainder of the thugs, and that was when we brought them back to the academy." While the news of Kazuya's ability didn't surprise Satellizer much, considering that she witnessed it firsthand, Sonic was surprised to find out he wasn't the only one who could perform Freezing without an Ereinbar set.

* * *

When the trio reached the academy hospital, they walked down the halls trying to find Kazuya and Kaho's rooms. Upon turning one of the corners, both Satellizer and Sonic saw a purple-haired girl with two ponytails in a traditional East Asian garb sitting on a bench. "Oh there you are," Arthur said as he ran up to girl. He then turned to Satellizer and Sonic. "Satellizer-sempai, Sonic, this is the girl that helped us out."

"Is Kazuya all right," Satellizer asked the girl.

"Why yes he is, and we should be able to visit him soon, de arimasu," the girl told Satellizer.

_What's with that weird way of talking,_ Satellizer thought.

"Are you a friend of Kazuya? We should wait here together, de arimasu," the girl asked again.

"Um sure," Satellizer said shyly. She sat down on the bench next to the girl, with Sonic following her. Sonic looked at the girl, curious to know who she was. Then the girl noticed Sonic looking at her.

"Oh, are you a friend of Kazuya as well," the girl asked Sonic. "I apologize for not noticing you earlier, de arimasu."

"Oh that's alright," Sonic said. "If fact we should introduce ourselves. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and this is my friend Satellizer L. Bridget."

"It's nice to meet you two," the girl said. "My name is Rana Linchen, and I'm from the western land of Tibet, de arimasu."

"Nice to meet you," Satellizer said quietly under her breath.

"Nice to meet you Rana," Sonic said. "I also want to thank you for saving Kazuya and Kaho."

"It's no problem. Saving people and protecting the weak is my main mission as one who possesses the 'Tears of Kunlun', de arimasu," Rana told Sonic.

Sonic raised his eyes in question. "Um, what are these 'Tears of Kunlun' you're talking about," he asked.

"What, you mean you don't know anything about Kunlun," Rana asked in shock.

"Well I can't be blamed for not knowing about this, considering the fact that I'm not from here."

"It appears that I'll have to explain it to you then. Kunlun is the sacred goddess that resides in everyone and helps us follow the right path in our lives, de arimasu," Rana explained.

"That very interesting," Sonic said. _And a little bit odd as well,_ he thought.

"I can sense it Sonic-kun. I can tell that you possess a very kind Kunlun and the same goes for you to Satellizer-san, de arimasu," Rana said to the two.

"Thanks Rana," Sonic said. "I just realized something now Rana. Are you a Pandora?"

"What's a Pandora, de arimasu," Rana asked in curiosity.

"That's what you would be," Sonic replied. "After all, Arthur did say that you beat up those thugs, so you must be a skilled fighter."

"And indeed I am. I was born with the 'Tears of Kunlun' to fight off those creatures from beyond our world harming us," Rana said. "But the main reason I'm here is because my soul-mate is said to be here at West Genetics, de arimasu."

_Again with that 'Kunlun' stuff. What are you talking about,_ Sonic thought. "I was wondering Rana, could you show me and Satellizer these 'Tears of Kunlun' you're talking about?"

"Why certainly, de arimasu," Rana said happily. She then stood up and untied the front of her garb, letting the top of it fall down.

"Whoa, what the heck are you doing," Sonic asked in shock. His shock then disappeared when he saw six hexagonal fragments imbedded in her back. _So those are the 'Tears of Kunlun',_ he thought.

"Are those stigmata," Satellizer asked in surprise.

"What are stigmata, de arimasu," Rana asked.

"It's what's in your back," Satellizer responded. "To put it simply for you, as a Pandora, you perform what is called a 'baptism' with your soul-mate, which would be a Limiter."

"How do you know so much about this, de arimasu," Rana asked. Satellizer then stood up herself and turned around, easily revealing her own six stigmata. "Ah, you have your own 'Tears of Kunlun' as well, de arimasu."

"Err, yes I do," Satellizer said. "So that would mean you will run into whoever is it you're searching for."

"Actually Satellizer-san, I have already found my soul-mate," Rana said. "My soul-mate will be Kazuya Aoi, de arimasu." This surprised both Sonic and Satellizer.

"Wow," Sonic exclaimed. "That's good for you. How did you know he would be your 'soul-mate'," he asked emphasizing soul-mate.

"When those mean men were harming us earlier today, Kazuya-kun performed a special technique that made my 'Tears of Kunlun' vibrate. At that moment, I realized that I finally found the person I was looking for, de arimasu," Rana said.

"And by 'special technique', you mean Freezing right," Satellizer asked.

"If that's what it's called, then you're right Satellizer-san, de arimasu," Rana said happily. At that moment, Elize and another doctor came out of a hospital room.

"Oh Sonic, I'm surprised to see you here," Elize said to Sonic. Her eyes then shifted to Satellizer. "And I'm surprised to see you here as well Ms. L. Bridget."

"How's Kazuya doing," Satellizer said.

"Well his injuries aren't that severe. He just simply collapsed from exhaustion," Elize said. "He should be able to be released from here on Monday. He's still unconscious right now, so visitors are able to enter." Then she and the other doctor began to walk away as Satellizer and Sonic stood still, but Elize then stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Well aren't you going to see him? I'm sure he would want his friends by his side."

* * *

The trio of friends then entered the room, and saw Kazuya lying on the bed. Sonic and Satellizer felt relieved to see that he was okay. Sonic then turned to Satellizer. "Hey Satellizer, I'm sorry that our dinner got cut short," he told her.

"That's all right Sonic," Satellizer said. "Besides, I think we had a good night getting to know each other."

Sonic smiled. "Well if you say so, then I agree with you," he said and then gave her a thumb up. "How about we stay here with Kazuya and watch over him."

"All right then," Satellizer agreed.

"I'd also like to join you guys, de arimasu," spoke Rana.

"Sure you can," Sonic said, giving her a thumb up as well.


	11. Sonic's Saturday

Freezing: Sonic Boom

Chapter 11: Sonic's Saturday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Freezing in any way. Sonic is owned by Sega and Sonic Team. Freezing is owned by Dall-Young Lim and Kwang-Hyun Kim.**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

* * *

As the light of the sun broke through the window of the hospital room, Sonic, Satellizer, and Rana were all still asleep after watching Kazuya throughout the night. Sonic was leaning up against a wall, as well as Rana, while Satellizer was resting her head on the foot of Kazuya's bed. As Sonic continued to sleep, he unexpectedly lunged to his right and fell on the floor.

At that moment, Sonic woke up and jumped to his feet. "What was that," he said to himself. He looked around him and saw that everyone was still asleep. "Oh right I forgot that Satellizer, Rana, and I were watching Kazuya." He then noticed Kazuya stirring and slowly waking up. Sonic walked up to his bedside. "What's up Kazuya," Sonic asked.

"Sonic, what are you doing here," Kazuya asked. He then noticed Satellizer at the foot of bed and then Rana. "Satellizer-sempai, you're here to? And Rana-sempai as well?" At that moment, both girls woke up.

"Good morning Kazuya," Rana said happily. "How are you feeling, de arimasu?" She then proceeded to hug him, pressing his face against her breasts, which drew odd looks from Sonic and Satellizer.

"I'm feeling just fine Rana-sempai," Kazuya said as he tried to pull himself away from her.

"Hey Kazuya, it turns out that you're Rana's 'soul-mate'," Sonic said as he laughed a little.

"Soul-mate, what are you…" Kazuya was then cut off by Rana pressing his face further into her breasts.

"Sonic-kun is right, after what you did yesterday to try and save us, I just knew you were the one Kazuya-kun, de arimasu," Rana said.

"You don't say," Kazuya said. "Wait a second, what am I the one for?"

As Sonic watched what was happening, he noticed Satellizer leaving the room. "Hey Satellizer wait up," Sonic called out. He turned his head and waved as he ran out of the room. "See you later guys, and get better Kazuya." Sonic ran out into the hallway and managed to catch up with Satellizer.

"Hey Satellizer, why did you rush out of there so quickly," Sonic asked her. "And you even forgot to say bye to Kazuya."

"Sorry about that Sonic," Satellizer said.

"You're not jealous of what happened in there aren't you," Sonic asked. At that moment, Satellizer blushed a little.

"What of course not," Satellizer said. "It's just that I'm usually not comfortable being around those types of situations." Sonic looked at her for a few seconds with a curious look on his face. He then shrugged.

"All right then," Sonic said believing her. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah," she said. "See you later." Satellizer then watched as Sonic dashed off, feeling the gust of wind that blew on her. She smiled and decided to head back to her room.

* * *

_Sonic's Room_

Sonic stepped out of the bathroom, feeling more relieved after his shower. His slipped on shoes and then fell back onto his bed. "Looks like everything went better than expected last night with Satellizer," he said to himself smiling as he looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder what I should do today. After all it is a Saturday." He pulled out one of the Chaos Emeralds and tossed it up in the air. "This really has been one of the weirdest weeks in my entire life so far. I sure hope I can adjust faster to this new life."

A few minutes later, there was a knock at Sonic's door. Sonic jumped off the bed and dashed towards the door. He opened it and saw Chiffon at the door. "Hey Chiffon, what's up," Sonic asked.

"I'm doing well," she said. "I wasn't bothering you or anything was I?"

"Not at all," Sonic said. "So what can I help with?"

"Sister Margaret would like to see you."

* * *

_Sister Margaret's Office_

Sonic stood in front of Sister Margaret's desk as she sat it. "So why did you want to see me ma'am," Sonic asked her. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"Oh no, you're not in trouble or anything," Sister Margaret said. "I just wanted to ask how you like it here at West Genetics."

"Do I like it here? I love it here," Sonic said. "Sure it may have been a rough start when I first came into this world, but I've gotten used to it. And there's still so much for me to learn about how to fight the Nova."

"Well I'm glad to hear that you 'love' it here," she said. "Have you had any luck finding a Pandora?"

"Actually I have," Sonic said. "I've decided to choose Satellizer L. Bridget as my partner."

"Really, and why is that you decided to choose Ms. L. Bridget as your partner?"

"Well the truth is that she's a very unique person," Sonic replied.

"And the other girls here aren't unique," Sister Margaret asked with curiosity.

"What no way," Sonic said trying as he prepared to explain himself more clearly. "It's not that I don't like the other girls. It's just that she isn't the type of person that all the other students say she is. She's actually very shy and timid, and she even agreed to be my friend as well."

"That's very interesting," Sister Margaret said.

"The truth is ma'am, nobody here knows the 'real' Satellizer. I'm the only one here who does," Sonic said. "The reason why I know this is because she invited me to her room last night for dinner."

"I see," she said. "Well I'm glad that you're a very understanding person Sonic. You are free to go, and I pray that you continue to be safe here."

"Thank you ma'am," Sonic said as he gave her a thumb up, and then bowed. He then turned around and prepared to exit the room but stopped before he could open the door.

"Is something wrong Sonic," Sister Margaret asked.

"Sister Margaret, there's something that I need to ask you," Sonic said in a more serious tone of voice as he turned back around. "It's about Satellizer. Why is she called 'The Untouchable Queen', and what was it that she did to earn that nickname."

Sister Margaret sighed as she prepared to speak. "The reason why Ms. L. Bridget earned that title is because she is said to be incompatible. She refused to partner up with a Limiter."

"But why," Sonic asked.

"If you don't already know, Ms. L. Bridget used to be a student at the East Genetics Academy during her freshman year. A first year Limiter named Levon Brooks wanted to be her Limiter. But when he attempted to ask her, Ms. L. Bridget proceeded to beat him up. As a result, she was suspended for a year and was transferred here to West Genetics."

"Why would she do that?"

"Nobody knows why, but from some later eyewitness accounts, it was revealed that Mr. Brooks forced her to be his partner," Sister Margaret said. This immediately surprised Sonic.

"I see," Sonic said. "But the one thing I don't understand is why she's afraid to be touched by other people."

"Not even I'm able to understand why Ms. L. Bridget is afraid to interact physically with others."

"Thank you Sister Margaret," Sonic said. "I believe I have a better understanding of her." He bowed again and exited the room.

As Sister Margaret sat at her desk, she turned her chair around to look outside the window. _Sonic, there's something about you that's very familiar. I'm unable to figure out why, but I have a feeling that I've heard about you somewhere before,_ she thought to herself. _Maria, could it be that he's the one?_

* * *

_Outside the academy offices_

Sonic sat on a tree branch, watching the other students walk around. But he had other things on his mind. "Satellizer, I won't blame you for attacking that boy," he said to himself. "But I need to know why you're afraid to be touched. Something must have happened to you to have caused this."

He then leaped down from the tree branch and landed on the ground. "Well maybe I can find out about that later. I should spend the rest of the day doing something else. If I can recall, Kaho said there was a town nearby. Guess I'll check it out." Sonic dashed away at high speed.

* * *

_Monorail station_

Sonic arrived at the monorail station, and was lucky enough to see a monorail train arriving. He then noticed a sign that asked for student identification. Sonic pulled out his identification card and slid it into a machine that approved his entrance into the station. "It's a good thing that I'm always carrying this," Sonic said to himself. He dashed into the station and boarded the monorail.

* * *

_Onboard the monorail_

Sonic looked outside the window of the monorail as the scenery pasted by him. He viewed the bay waters below him as the monorail rushed over it. He then spotted several tall buildings in the distance. "So that must be town," Sonic said to himself, as he was the only person in the monorail. "I can't wait to see what the town has to offer."

A person's voice suddenly came onto the intercom. "Now arriving at Shintoshi Station."

"So the town is called Shintoshi," Sonic asked. "Looks like my excitement just grew."

* * *

_Shintoshi_

Sonic walked through the streets of the city, being awed at the sights of the many people and shops. "Guess I was right," Sonic said to himself. "This city is amazing. And it reminds me a lot of Station Square to." He continued to walk through the town, but also began to attract the attention of most people. "Eh, I can't blame these people for their stares. The only people who have seen a blue hedgehog in this world so far are the students back at the academy."

As he continued to walk through the city, he passed by the many food shops and stands that lined the streets. "With a city this big, I was hoping I could…" A certain food stand then caught the attention of Sonic. "No way, I knew they would have one," Sonic exclaimed. "They have a chili dog stand!" Sonic ran up to stand with excitement. "Excuse me good sir, five chili dogs to go please."

"Certainly," the vendor said. He then handed Sonic a bag with five chili dogs. "That will be 412 yen."

"Here's my card good sir," Sonic said as he pulled it out and gave it to the vendor. "And to go with that card, here are ten gold rings." Sonic set the rings onto the stand just as the vendor handed him back his card. "Thank you very much." Then Sonic dashed off.

"You're welcome," the vendor said stunned. He looked at the rings and grabbed them. "What am I suppose to do with these?"

* * *

At a nearby park, Sonic sat on a bench as he happily ate his chili dogs. "It feels so good to have chili dogs after a week without them," he said to himself. As he quickly finished his last chili dog, he licked his fingers and tossed the bag into a trashcan. He looked up at a pair of tall buildings across the park and decided to check out the view from there. Sonic dashed across the street and ran up the one of building's side and landed on top of it. He looked all around, awed at the whole scenery and whistled. "What a great view," he said to himself.

Sonic then dashed down the building's side onto the street. As he continued to look around, he looked across the street and noticed a child escaping his mother's grasp and running out into the street. Sonic then noticed a large truck coming into the direction of the boy. "Hey kid watch out," Sonic shouted as he dashed into the street and grabbed the boy, safely landing on the other side.

"My baby, are you alright," the mother asked as she ran up to Sonic and grabbed her child. "Thank you so sir."

"No problem ma'am," Sonic said. He then looked at the child. "Hey kid, remember to look both ways before crossing the street, and always cross with a grown up."

"Yes sir," the boy said.

Suddenly, the sound of gunfire erupted through the streets. People began to run in fear. "What the heck is that," Sonic asked himself. He looked through the crowd and saw several Egg Gunners and Moto Bugs wandering the streets. "It's been a while since I've seen Egghead's robots. I guess I'll enjoy myself taking them out." Sonic jumped onto a lamppost and whistled loudly at the robots, which caused all of them to turn at Sonic. "Hey guys, did you miss me?"

The Egg Gunners then fired at Sonic, but he jumped and did a homing attack on each of them. He then did a spin dash through all of the Moto Bugs, which freed several Flickies that were trapped in them. "Any others left," Sonic said to himself.

At that moment, there was the sound of a woman screaming. Sonic turned to see the mother and her son that he rescued earlier cornered by an Egg Gunner. "Watch out," Sonic shouted at the two as he dashed at the robot and destroyed it. He then turned to the mother and son. "Are you two alright," he asked.

"Yes, thank you," the mother said.

"No problem," Sonic responded as he gave his trademark thumb up. At that moment, several people began to gather around after they had witnessed what had just happened. There were several whispers among the crowd that grew louder.

"I don't believe it," one man said amazed. "That little blue guy destroyed those robots."

"Not only that, but he saved us all," another woman said.

All of a sudden, there were applauses and cheers coming from the crowd, and each of them thanked Sonic for his heroic actions. Sonic felt amused by the cheers. "You're welcome everybody," he told the crowd. "Be sure to stay safe."

Sonic was preparing to leave when the mother he rescued called out for him. "Wait, can you tell us who you are," she asked.

"My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and I'm the fastest thing alive," he shouted to the entire crowd. Sonic then dashed away, just as the crowd cheered again.

"Let's hear it for Sonic the Hedgehog," one man shouted to the crowd. The roars and cheers of the crowd then grew louder, which Sonic could hear as he dashed away smiling.


	12. Sonic's New Found Popularity

Freezing: Sonic Boom

Chapter 12: Sonic's New Found Popularity

**Sorry if I kept some of you people waiting for this chapter. I've been heavily occupied with other things during my Christmas break, and I haven't been able to work on my story as much as I hoped I would. And I also deleted my story "Fullmetal Sonic" as I wasn't impressed with it. I think sometime in the future I'll rewrite it from scratch. Other than that, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Freezing in any way. Sonic is owned by Sega and Sonic Team. Freezing is owned by Dall-Young Lim and Kwang-Hyun Kim.**

* * *

The weekend came and went by fast, and another week of classes began at West Genetics. Not much had been spread about Sonic's heroic actions in Shintoshi on Saturday. In fact, barely any of the students were in Shintoshi at the time Eggman's robots were attacking the city.

In Yumi Kim's class that morning, Sonic was busy as usual listening to her lectures to the class. During class however, several of the students who had found out about Sonic's deeds secretly passed notes to him congratulating him. As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Sonic was preparing to dash off when he heard his name called out.

"Sonic," Yumi called out. "Can I see you for a second?"

"Sure," Sonic said and he dashed over to her desk where she was sitting. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no nothing's wrong," Yumi said. "But I do have something to tell you. I was reading the Sunday newspaper yesterday and this article happened to catch my eye." She then set a newspaper on her desk, with the front page headline reading: "**MYSTERIOUS BLUE HEDGEHOG SAVES CITIZENS FROM RAMPAGING ROBOTS".**

Sonic picked up the newspaper and began to read out loud what was in the story. "On Saturday afternoon, the streets of Shintoshi were terrorized when a mysterious group of robots began wandering about shooting people. Then out of nowhere, a mysterious blue creature showed up and destroyed all of them before running off at a very high speed." Sonic stopped reading and set the paper down, and then chuckled a little. "I guess I'm already well known around here now."

"It's not just in the paper," Yumi said. "The news about you is spreading everywhere across Japan. Some people in the United States and Europe are already hearing about you as well."

"I never expected the news to spread so fast," Sonic said. "Is there anything else about me?"

"There was even a news report on the TV this morning," Yumi said as she pulled out her laptop and pulled up the news website that she ran across. She then clicked on the video link that led to the report on Sonic.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Shizuka Sugiyama with your Monday morning news. The weekend is over, but the stunning story on the blue hedgehog isn't. We will now take you to Akira Hayashi who is in downtown Shintoshi."

The screen then changed to a man holding a microphone. "Thank you very much Skizuka," the man said. "Right now I'm here in downtown Shintoshi, and as you can see behind me, police tape is blocking off this area where the attacks took place." As Akira spoke, the camera zoomed in past him showing the remains of Dr. Eggman's robots. "Police officials have already examined some remains and have attempted to trace them back to several different manufacturing companies, but so far all results have come back as unrecognized from every single company."

Sonic laughed a little bit as he watched the news. "Don't worry. Soon you'll realize that those robots aren't from this world," he said to the computer screen.

"As for the blue hedgehog, some people are still questioning over who he is," continued Akira. "The answer to everyone's questions about the hedgehog comes from the people who were caught up in the robot rampage. Eyewitnesses have said that the hedgehog has referred to himself as 'Sonic the Hedgehog'. Many people have already begun to see him as a hero, and we spoke to several people who shared their stories on what happened that day."

"Looks like I've become more famous here than I imagined," Sonic said to himself. He then watched as the screen changed to show the first person being interviewed.

"Well I was just walking down the street when all of a sudden I heard what sounded like gunfire, and all of a sudden I see these weird looking robots moving slowly shooting at everyone," said the man on the television. "Then out of nowhere this huge gust of wind blew in and destroyed some of the robots. I looked more closely and saw that it was some blue spiky creature that destroyed them. After he defeated them, he introduced himself as 'Sonic the Hedgehog' and ran off as we cheered for him. I'm not going to joke with you here, but this guy must be faster than the speed of sound from what I saw."

"And you are right," Sonic said at the screen. He continued to watch the news as he saw several more people being interviewed on what happened. Once all the interviews were over, the news shifted back to Akira.

"And now I'm here with Haruka Ito and her six-year old son Michio Ito who both say they witnessed the most action out of everyone else that day," Akira said. As he spoke, the camera panned out to show the woman and her young son. "So Mrs. Ito, can you tell us what you and son went through that day?"

"Well my son and I were walking through town when he slipped from my grasp and ran into street. He was about to be hit by an oncoming truck when out of nowhere this blue hedgehog jumped out from nowhere and brought him back to me safely," Haruka said to Akira.

"He even told me to look both ways before crossing," Michio said.

Sonic was surprised when he saw the two appear on the news. "Hey I recognize them," he exclaimed.

"You do?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, they're that mother and child that I saved from Eggman's robots," Sonic said. He then turned his attention back to the news.

"As the hedgehog was handing my son back to me, I heard gunfire and he immediately dashed off and I shielded my son. Thirty seconds haven't even past and the next thing I know, there's a robot towering right above both of us with its machine gun right in my face," Haruka continued. "I thought we were both going to die until the hedgehog came back and destroyed it. I was even able to thank him."

"I also wanted to say thank you to," Michio said suddenly. Hey Mr. Hedgehog, if you're watching this, I want to say thank you for saving mommy and I. I even drew you this picture." Michio then took out a drawing that showed Sonic destroying an Egg Gunner with Michio and Haruka cheering him on.

As Sonic watched, he smiled as he looked at the kid's drawing. At that moment, Yumi closed her laptop and looked at Sonic. "Well Sonic, it looks like you're becoming more popular," she said.

"I guess you could say that," Sonic said as he scratched his head. "Is there anything else you needed to talk to me about?"

"No that's it," Yumi said. "But just remember to watch your back. Sooner or later you'll be facing off with the Nova when they invade. Not only are their lives in your hands, but the rest of world is to.

"All right then, see ya," Sonic said as he dashed out of the door. As he dashed down the hallway, he slowed himself down to a walk as he thought about what Yumi said. "She does have a point," he said to himself. "And she is right. Maybe I am destined to protect these people or something." Sonic's stomach then growled and laughed a little bit. "I really should stop worrying so much. I guess some grub can take my mind off of this for now."

* * *

_ Later in the cafeteria_

Sonic carried his tray of food and sat down at the first empty table he saw. "Haven't seen Arthur or Kaho yet," he said as he looked around through the crowd of students until he saw three familiar faces. "Hey guys, over here," Sonic shouted.

"Sonic there you are," Kaho said as she, Arthur, and Kazuya sat down.

"Are you feeling better after that fight you guys were in with those thugs from last Friday?" Sonic asked.

"You bet I am. The hospital just released me this morning," Kaho said.

"They also released me this morning as well," Kazuya said joining in.

"Well I'm just glad you guys are all right," Sonic said smiling.

"Oh I just remembered Sonic. I want to congratulate you on saving those people on Saturday," spoke Kaho. "Do you feel like you're famous or anything now?"

"Eh, not really," Sonic replied. "I still feel the same as ever."

"Now that I just thought about it, how was dinner with Satellizer-sempai on Saturday night," Kazuya asked. Sonic was just about to answer when he saw Arthur and Kaho leaning in on him.

"Well it was really good," Sonic said with a little bit of nervousness in his voice as a result of Kaho and Arthur towering over him. "She cooked a really good dinner and just talked. There was nothing really special aside from that."

"Did she try to kill you?" Arthur asked.

"No she didn't," Sonic exclaimed with some agitation. "Besides she's not the type of person you guys say she is. She's very shy and timid. She's even had a tough past, so just cut her some slack will ya?"

"Shy," repeated Arthur.

"Timid," repeated Kaho after him. "Are you sure we're talking about the same Satellizer L. Bridget here?

Sonic groaned in annoyance, feeling that his words weren't getting through to them. "Yes we are. Maybe if you two hung out around her more you'll see that I'm right."

"Sonic does have point," Kazuya said. "After all, you shouldn't judge someone by their outer appearance." Kaho and Arthur looked at each for a second and then sighed.

"Well if you say what you say she is Sonic, then Kaho and I must believe you," Arthur said. "But you did say that she had a tough past right? So I guess that means you're aware of the incident that happened with her at East Genetics?"

"Yes I am. There's also other stuff that she told me, and I don't feel like talking about it," Sonic said as he took a bite from his meal.

"But Arthur and I are just concerned for you," Kaho said. "We fear that you might be making the same mistake as that boy did. So just be careful alright?"

"Alright then," Sonic said. As the group of friends ate their lunch, Sonic told them more of what had happened last Saturday. As he talked, something else came up in his mind. "Hey I just remembered something. Have you seen that girl who saved all of you lately? What was her name again, I think it was…"

"Kazuya-kun," a familiar voice called out. The group of friends turned to see a familar purple-haired girl walking towards them holding a tray of food. The only thing different this time was her hair was tied up in a ponytail on the left side of her head.

"Hello Rana-sempai," Kaho said.

"Right now I remember," Sonic said suddenly. "It's nice to see you again Rana."

"It's nice to see you again as well Sonic-kun," Rana said. "What do think of my new hairstyle Kazuya-kun, de arimasu?"

"It looks really nice on you," replied Kazuya. "And the uniform looks good on you as well."

"Why thank you very much," Rana said. "In fact, I find it very easy to use volt texture to change into your uniform without having to strip naked, de arimasu."

Kazuya chuckled nervously to Rana's words. Then he thought to himself, _Why did she have to say that out loud?_ He then looked at Sonic, who had a blank expression on his face after hearing Rana's words as well.

"I just remembered something now," Arthur said suddenly breaking the brief silence. "Kaho and I have something important to take care of, so we'll leave you two alone."

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me Arthur," Kaho responded suddenly. "We'll see you guys later."

"Wait why are you guys leaving us here all alone," Kazuya said shaken by their sudden notion to leave.

"Arthur and I figured that we should leave you two lovebirds alone," Kaho said as she whispered in Kazuya's ear.

"You can't be serious," Kazuya said.

"Well I guess we'll see you later," Kaho said to Kazuya, Rana, and Sonic. "Unless if you want to join us Sonic."

"No thank I'm good," Sonic said. He then watched as Arthur and Kaho walked away as he continued eating, with Rana taking the empty seat beside him.

"Hey I never realized that you were a year above me Rana," Kazuya said suddenly. "So from now on I'll address you as Rana-sempai."

"That won't be necessary Kazuya-kun," Rana said. "From now on, I want you to simply address me as Rana, de arimasu."

"But isn't it suppose to be courteous to properly address your seniors," Kazuya asked.

"Of course it is, but I want you to make me a special exception, de arimasu," Rana said.

"I'm not too sure about that Rana-sempai," Kazuya replied nervously. "I don't even know what the other students around here would think."

"I already told you that the honorifics aren't necessary, de arimasu," Rana said sternly.

"Yeah, try it Kazuya," Sonic said. "If Rana says it is okay not to use honorifics, just go with it."

"See Kazuya-kun, if Sonic can do it, you can to, de arimasu," Rana said.

"Well if you say so Rana," Kazuya said. _Why do I have this feeling that I can't go against her?_

"Now that's better," Rana said as she smiled. "And because we are soul mates, I will also address you as just 'Kazuya', de arimasu."

"If you say so," Kazuya replied nervously. He then saw Rana scoop up some of his food from his tray. "Hey Rana, what are you…" He was cut off from her stuffing the food inside his mouth.

"I am feeding you Kazuya," Rana said. "Now open up again, de arimasu."

Sonic who was watching what was happening laughed a little bit. "Young love these days," he said to himself. "I guess it's more unpredictable or something now."

Rana then turned to Sonic as she continued to feed Kazuya. "So Sonic, I heard many great things about you," she said. "Last time we met, I don't think you told me much about yourself, de arimasu."

"Well alright then," Sonic said. "I'll make my story short so that I won't bore you. All that I am is just a guy who's out for adventure. I accidently got sent here from another world as a result of Chaos Control, which is caused by these gems called Chaos Emeralds." Sonic then pulled out the purple emerald and set it on the table.

"This looks really pretty, de arimasu," Rana said astonished as she looked at the emerald. After a few seconds, Sonic put the emerald back on himself.

"Well there are six more that I have, and they are very powerful," Sonic continued. "I've only been here for at least a week now and so far I found it easy fitting in."

Suddenly out of nowhere, there were shouting coming from several students. "Watch out everyone, it's the Untouchable Queen," shouted one voice. Back where Sonic, Kazuya, and Rana were sitting, they looked to see Satellizer heading their way.

"Oh hey Satellizer, how are you doing," Sonic said happily, not noticing her expressionless face.

"Hello Satellizer-sempai," Kazuya said. "It's nice to see you again. Sonic, Rana, and I were…"

Satellizer's eyes rose a little bit when she heard him say Rana. "Rana," she questioned sternly. "Don't you mean 'Rana-sempai'?"

"Gah, this isn't what it looks like Satellizer-sempai," spoke Kazuya hesitantly. "Rana err, I mean Rana-sempai told me that it was okay with just her only."

"And don't blame me Satellizer, but I also told him to go along with it as well," Sonic said.

"You don't have a problem with that do you Satellizer-san, de arimasu," Rana asked as she pulled Kazuya in closer to her. At that moment, Satellizer blushed a little bit and turned around.

"Sonic, can I speak with you alone," Satellizer asked, and then began to walk away.

"Sure no problem," Sonic said and then begin to follow her. He then looked back at Kazuya and Rana. "Don't worry guys, I shouldn't be long." He followed Satellizer to an empty table in an empty corner of the cafeteria that cleared itself when Satellizer approached it.

* * *

As they began to sit down, Sonic wondered what was wrong with Satellizer and why he was asked to speak with her alone. "Satellizer, are you alright…"

"Hold on," Satellizer said cutting Sonic off. "From now on, I want you to call me Satella. I figured that saying my full name would be a bit too much for you."

"Alright then Satella," Sonic said a little surprised. "Are you okay? You looked a little bit jealous or something back there." Satellizer immediately blushed at Sonic's question.

"I wasn't jealous just to let you know," Satellizer said agitated. "I was just a little uncomfortable being around something like that."

"You mean like what was happening with Kazuya and Rana?"

"Well yes," Satellizer said shyly.

"Don't be then. Kazuya has someone now to fight alongside, and I don't think that can be changed to be honest with you," Sonic said. "Besides we're partners now right Satella?"

Hearing Sonic's words, Satellizer began to smile. "You're right Sonic, what am I getting all worried for? I'm not to let this all go to my head!" At that moment, she began laughing loudly which drew stares from the other students.

"Whoa calm down there a bit Satella," Sonic said, who got freaked from her laughter. When she calmed down, she gave a soft smile.

"I'm sorry about that Sonic," she apologized. "The other thing is that Rana is even in the same class as I am, and even offered to be my friend. But the problem is that I still don't understand that girl. She's even a good fighter from what I saw this morning."

"Don't worry Satella," Sonic said patting her shoulder. "Just give it time."

"Thank you Sonic," Satellizer said. She then pulled out a bag full of burgers from Burger Queen. "Will you eat these with me?"

"Sure no problem," Sonic said as he grabbed one of the wrapped burgers.

"Sonic there you are," called out Rana's voice. Both Sonic and Satellizer turned to see Rana and Kazuya walking their way. "Kazuya and I figured that we should all eat together, de arimasu."

"Sounds good to me," Sonic agreed. "What about you Satella?"

"Sure," Satellizer replied.

* * *

As the four friends ate their lunch, unknown to them they were being watched. Nearby four Pandora watched them, mostly focusing their attention on Sonic.

"So he's the one," a red hair Pandora said.

"Yes he is," said a white hair tan Pandora. "But he really doesn't look all that tough."

"Don't let his appearance fool you," said a short white hair Pandora. "I've seen him in action when he fought Miyabi. He's strength is beyond anything that I've seen from someone who's not a Pandora."

"Then I'm interested to see his true strength in combat," said a blonde hair Pandora.

"Why are we sitting here then," the short girl said. "We should be punishing him right now."

"I've been thinking about that," the blonde hair girl said. "Rather than punishment, we should test his strength."

"But what about Miyabi? I told you what…"

"I understand what he did to Miyabi," the blonde hair girl interrupted. "But I say that we put that aside and focus on his fighting skills."

"You know what? I'll agree with you on this one," the tan girl said.

"If you say that we should test his strength, then we'll agree with you Elizabeth," the red hair girl said.

* * *

**Just what looms on the horizon for Sonic? A new group of rivals or enemies?**


	13. Prelude to the Mock Battle

Freezing: Sonic Boom

Chapter 13: Prelude to the Mock Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Freezing in any way. Sonic is owned by Sega and Sonic Team. Freezing is owned by Dall-Young Lim and Kwang-Hyun Kim.**

* * *

After Sonic had finished lunch, he decided to head back to his room. As he was walking through the halls, he stretched his arms. "Well those burgers filled me up pretty well," he said to himself. "I guess I'll go catch some Zs now."

"Hey Sonic," a familiar voice called out. Sonic looked up to see Ticy Phenyl walking towards him.

"Hey Ticy, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Sister Margaret would like to see you," Ticy said.

"She wants to see me again?" Sonic asked scratching his chin. "Well this should be very interesting. Thanks Ticy." He then dashed away heading for Sister Margaret's office.

* * *

_Several minutes later_

Sonic walked down the hallway to the office wondering why he was called out again. When he reached the office doors, he knocked three times and opened it peaking inside. "Um Sister Margaret," Sonic called out. "I heard that you wanted to see me."

"Yes I do," she said from her desk. "I actually have some interesting news for you."

"Well this is a surprise," Sonic said amused as he walked in and closed the door. "What's the news?"

"Several of our third year Pandora came up to me today and requested that they would like to do a training session with you," Sister Margaret said.

"A training session," Sonic repeated. "Why's that?"

"The ladies said that they have heard a lot of good things about you and are interested in your fighting skills," she said.

"Well tell them that I agree to do this training session with them," Sonic said.

"That's good Sonic," Sister Margaret said. "Will you hold on for a minute?" She then pressed a button and leaned over to speak into a microphone. "Will third year students Ingrid Bernstein, Creo Brand, Arnett McMillan, Attia Simmons, and Elizabeth Mably please report to the Carnival grounds? Thank you." She lifted her finger from the microphone and leaned back in her chair.

"So those are the ladies that want to fight me," Sonic asked with amusement.

"Yes they are," Sister Margaret said. "These ladies are also ranked within the top ten of their class."

"So I also get the best of the best to fight?" Sonic asked. "Now I'm really pumped up!"

"Since you're ready Sonic, meet up with me and the others at the Carnival grounds in twenty minutes," Sister Margaret said.

"No problem," Sonic said. "See you soon." He then bowed and left the office dashing off.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later_

Sonic was walking towards the Carnival battle arena slowly. He had already gone back to his room earlier and took off his school uniform so that it wouldn't get damaged in the fight. He did some stretching with his arms as he walked.

"It finally feels good to be out of that uniform," Sonic said to himself. "I can't wait to see what these girls have to offer." As he got closer to the Carnival arena, Sonic could feel himself tensing up. He wasn't sure why, but decided to shrug it off. Sonic looked ahead and saw Sister Margaret who was with several other Pandora lined up. "Hey Sister Margaret," Sonic shouted as he waved from a distance.

"Hello Sonic," Sister Margaret said. "You made it on time. These are the ladies that I was telling you about. Would all of you care to introduce yourselves?"

At that moment, a red hair girl brought herself to attention and saluted Sonic. "I am Ingrid Bernstein, third year ranked seventh," the girl said. As she finished, a short white hair girl followed as she brought herself to attention.

"I am Attia Simmons, third year ranked sixth," she said.

"I am Creo Brand, third year ranked fifth," a dark skinned white hair girl said as Attia finished.

"I am Arnett McMillan, third year ranked fourth," followed another red hair girl.

"And I am Elizabeth Mably, third year ranked second," a blonde hair girl said last.

"It's an honor to train with you," all of the Pandora said at once.

"Well thank you. And I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic said blushing. _Man this feels weird._

"Now that all of you have made your introductions, would you head down that hall to the arena Sonic and wait for the battle to start," Sister Margaret said to everyone and then to Sonic only.

"Sure thing," Sonic replied giving a thumb up. "See you ladies soon." He was about to dash off until he turned to Sister Margaret. "Hey if I remember correctly, that Ticy girl is number three and her friend Chiffon number one. Why aren't they here?"

"I notified Ms. Phenyl and Ms. Fairchild to see if they wanted to participate in the training session, but they both respectfully declined as they were busy with a student council meeting," Sister Margaret said to Sonic.

"Eh okay, just wondering," Sonic said and then dashed off down the hallway.

"Well it looks like you were right Attia, he sure is fast," Arnett said.

"I told you so," Attia said. "But now you have to wait to see his fighting abilities."

"Alright," Sister Margaret said. "I pray that all of you ladies will stay safe through this training session." She then proceeded to walk away from the Pandora. As soon as she was gone, the girls gathered around each other.

"Now let's discuss our plan again," Elizabeth told the other Pandora. "We will fight Sonic going in order from lowest rank to highest rank. A one on one battle between each of us and him will provide us the best possible results to see what his fighting skills are like."

"Sounds good enough to me," Creo said.

"And just to make sure that none of you forget, I won't have any of you getting carried away with trying to get revenge on him," Elizabeth warned sternly. "That goes for you mostly Attia."

"Sure I get it," Attia said. _Damn it. If I can't pummel that little rat into oblivion, then I need a backup plan now,_ she thought to herself. An idea immediately came to her head and she smiled wickedly. "Excuse me Elizabeth, but I would like to ask for permission to fight Sonic before you," Attia said calmly.

"Well if you want, I'll change up the fighting order," Elizabeth said.

"Attention all third year Pandora on standby, please report to the arena immediately to commence battle exercise," said Sister Margaret's voice over the P.A. system.

"It looks like that's our cue," Ingrid said.

"Right, let's go," Elizabeth said to the other Pandora, and everyone walked down the hall that Sonic went through earlier, except for Attia.

"Just you wait Sonic for what I have planned for you," Attia said to herself menacingly. "After our fight you won't be able to stand a chance against Elizabeth." She then proceeded to follow the others.

* * *

**The battle is starting soon, and Sonic is feeling confident and prepared. But just what does Attia have planned for him?**


	14. Round 1 - Sonic vs Ingrid

Freezing: Sonic Boom

Chapter 14: Round 1 – Sonic vs. Ingrid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Freezing in any way. Sonic is owned by Sega and Sonic Team. Freezing is owned by Dall-Young Lim and Kwang-Hyun Kim.**

* * *

The arena of the Carnival grounds was extremely big, with everything around the arena made of concrete. Most of the arena had been damaged from previous Carnivals before it, which also gave it the feel of being in a ruined city when fighting the Nova. At the center of the arena, Sonic stood alone waiting for the battle to start.

"Alright, time for a little warm up before we start," Sonic said to himself. He then proceeded to do several push-ups, sit-ups, and stretching with his arms and legs. "Just a little bit more and…" He stretched his arms high up above his head until he heard a loud pop. "I'm finished," Sonic said as he heard his shoulders crack and let his arms go down.

All of a sudden, a siren wailed loudly three times, which made Sonic jump to his feet with shock. "The West Genetics special battle has now commenced," spoke Sister Margaret's voice over the loudspeakers.

"Now I'm feeling excited," Sonic said. "All right ladies, when you're ready, come right at me with everything you got," he shouted. But nothing happened for the next several seconds, with not one of the Pandora making their presence known. "Okay then? As I said before, when you ladies are ready come at me with everything you got," Sonic shouted again.

Another few seconds passed and nothing happened still, which was beginning to make Sonic impatient. "Okay people, am I missing something here or…" Sonic cut himself off when he began to feel the presence of someone nearby. He looked around trying to find who was near him, and as he scanned his surroundings, he spotted someone in the distance dashing around. "And so it begins," Sonic said to himself eagerly.

Out of nowhere, Sonic heard the voice of someone yelling. He looked up to see a red hair girl charging at him with bladed tonfas, and he immediately dodged the attack by jumping backwards. "Man talk about being unprepared for that," Sonic said to himself. He looked as he saw the red hair girl stand up after she had landed on the ground. "Ah let's see here," Sonic said as he tried to remember the girl's name. "Ingrid was your name was it?"

"Yes it is," Ingrid said to Sonic. "And I must say you were fast on avoiding that surprise attack of mine."

"Well thank you," Sonic replied happily. Despite his upbeat attitude, Ingrid didn't seem amused. Sonic didn't seem to be distracted or notice Ingrid's attitude. He then set himself up in an battle stance, and finally curled up for a spin attack.

After several seconds of charging up his spin attack, Sonic launched himself at Ingrid, who responded by charging at him. When the two collided with each other, the ground shook with tremendous force, which even made the walls shake as well. Sonic kept attacking Ingrid with all his speed, but Ingrid blocked his spin attacks on her every single time with her bladed tonfas.

Sonic then had an idea come to his head. He first bounced back from Ingrid after being deflected from her tonfas, and then spin jumped up high in the air. He then dashed downward and began to circle Ingrid at high speed for a whirlwind attack.

"Don't think that for a second that your attack will work on me," Ingrid said as Sonic continued to spin around her. She then took her right arm and leaned over as if to give an elbow bump. And just as if she saw it coming, Ingrid hit Sonic dead on, sending him flying into a nearby wall. The force of impact with the wall caused part of it to collapse.

Sonic suddenly emerged from the rubble unscratched and still curled up spinning. He uncurled himself and landed on the ground. "That was nothing at all," Sonic said.

"How is it possible that you're still unhurt," Ingrid asked. "That attack should have knocked you down."

"Well that's one of the advantages of being a hedgehog," Sonic said. "I have quills and a body like stone, especially if you can curl up."

"You don't say," Ingrid replied. "But even with that strength you won't be able to lay a hit on me. My volt weapon 'Divine Trust' is able to block any attack that you try to inflict on me. And it seems you don't have any weapons on you."

"Who said that I needed any weapons to fight you," Sonic taunted. _Though now would also be a really great time if I had Caliburn with me,_ he thought to himself, and then chuckled. Sonic immediately pulled out a power ring and it began to glow from his right hand. "See if you can handle this!" He then burst into a dash surrounded by a gold aura.

"No trick of yours is going to work against me," Ingrid said. She prepared to defend herself by placing her arms out in front of her with her tonfas still equipped. As Sonic approached her, she saw him jump up in the air over her and began to dash all around her.

"Try this on for size," Sonic said as he continued to dash all around Ingrid. He then performed a homing attack repeatedly on each of Ingrid's tonfas. Ingrid was about to swing at Sonic when he dashed around her. Ingrid tried to turn around as fast as she could, but Sonic rammed her from the back and sent her flying several meters. "Too easy," Sonic said. He opened the palm of his right hand where the power ring was and saw it turn to dust. "Well it's a good thing that I have plenty more rings with me."

Sonic then looked up and saw Ingrid slowly getting up. "Not bad," Ingrid complimented. "But now it's going to get harder for you." She then disappeared from sight.

"Shoot," Sonic said to himself. "I can't let her get away." He then dashed away trying to find Ingrid.

* * *

Meanwhile on a nearby ruined ridge, the remaining Pandora watched the fight between Sonic and Ingrid escalating. "Well well, it seems that our little blue friend has finally landed a hit on Ingrid," Arnett said.

"You don't say," Creo responded amusingly. "I've even surprised that he managed to get past Ingrid's defense."

"Don't get excited just yet," Attia informed the girls. "It appears that our 'little blue friend' has yet to see the power of us third year students."

"Wait a minute," Creo said. "Are you saying that…?"

"Yes I am," Attia interrupted. "Ingrid is about to use her ultimate move."

* * *

Back at the fight, Sonic continued to run around searching for Ingrid. "Where the heck could she be in this arena," he asked himself. Suddenly he saw Ingrid in front of him standing defenseless. "There you are," Sonic shouted. As soon as he spoke, Ingrid began to run towards him. Sonic immediately increased his running speed and spin jumped in the air. He then performed a homing attack and hit Ingrid dead on. But when he hit her, she disappeared.

"Okay that's odd," Sonic said confused. "I'm either crazy, or did I attack a hologram." He looked around again trying to find Ingrid again until he spotted her. "You won't get away this time," Sonic shouted as he started to run towards her. She began to run towards him, and Sonic increased his speed again. He dashed around her and curled up hitting her again. And again, Ingrid disappeared as if Sonic hit nothing.

"What the heck," Sonic said. "I was sure I had her that…" All of a sudden, Sonic was hit from behind and sent flying several meters. He slid along the ground and rolled onto his stomach and soon came to a stop. Sonic slowly got up onto his feet and rubbed his back. "Oh man, what the heck just happened?"

He looked behind him and saw Ingrid standing not far from him. He immediately ran towards her without thinking and did a homing attack on her, but she jumped back from his attack. Sonic then screeched to a halt. "What was all that about back there?" Sonic asked with some agitation. "I was sure I had gotten you!"

"Well it appears you fell for my attack," Ingrid said. "Even with your speed, you won't be able to handle fighting someone with the Tempest Turn."

"The 'Tempest Turn'," Sonic repeated with question. "What the heck is that?"

"It's a special move that can be only mastered and performed by third year Pandoras," Ingrid explained to Sonic. "This move allows me to create replicas of myself to confuse the enemy."

"I'll admit that your move is impressive, but it won't fool me now," Sonic said. He immediately dashed towards Ingrid.

"You're over confidence isn't going to help you in this fight," Ingrid said in a dark tone. She then dashed toward Sonic and then duplicated herself into three.

"Well let's just see about that," Sonic taunted as he ran. He attacked Ingrid in the middle of the formation, but she disappeared. "Shoot, that must have been a copy of her!" He turned around and attacked another one of her copies, thinking he got her for sure. But again she disppeared, which made Sonic realize it was another copy of her.

Sonic immediately sensed something and looked to his left to see Ingrid preparing to attack him. He jumped up in the air to avoid her attack, and then dashed downward to attack Ingrid again, but she defended herself by crossing her arms out in front of her. Sonic bounced off when he hit her tonfas and begin to dash away from her.

"Don't even think about trying to run away," Ingrid shouted as she began to follow Sonic and duplicated herself.

"How do I attack her when I don't even know which one is the real Ingrid?" Sonic said to himself as he looked back over his shoulder to see Ingrid and her duplicates chasing him. He suddenly saw something glowing green from him and grabbed the green Chaos Emerald. "Why is the emerald glowing?" Something then sparked in Sonic's brain as he looked back at Ingrid, and screeched to a halt, stowing the Chaos Emerald back onto himself.

Sonic stood motionless as he saw Ingrid charging at him. "I'm not sure if I should trust my instincts," he said to himself. "But something's definently telling me that the real one is…" He then charged at the middle copy of Ingrid, but immediately took a sharp turn to his right before he could attack her. "Right here," he shouted and spin attacked the other copy. Unexpectedly, the copy turned out to be the real Ingrid, and she was sent flying back from Sonic's attack. Sonic landed back on his feet and watched as he saw her land on her feet.

"Alright," Sonic cheered. "I don't know how I knew it was the real her, but who cares?" He charged towards Ingrid again and began to spin attack repeatedly as she defended herself. She then attacked back by swinging her tonfas at Sonic, and soon the two were exchanging attacks on each other.

"How did you even see through my Tempest Turn?" Ingrid questioned as she continued to attack Sonic. "Just earlier you were unable to lay a direct hit on me."

"Who knows," Sonic answered as he delivered a kick. "Instinct perhaps?" At that moment, Ingrid duplicated herself again to Sonic's surprise. He punched Ingrid again, but she disappeared. "Playing games again aren't we?"

"I already told you your over confidence isn't going to help you win," Ingrid shouted.

Sonic looked behind him and saw Ingrid's remaining two copies charging at him, and reacted suddenly by delivering a spin attack to the copy on his left. He again managed to land a direct hit on Ingrid, sending her flying. Sonic then sped up to catch up with her. "Take this," he shouted as he attacked Ingrid again. He sent her flying yet again, and dashed around her just in time to attack again as she came flying towards him, and proceeded to attack her repeatedly in a pinball-like fashion.

Around the tenth attack, Sonic stopped running and then delivered a powerful kick as Ingrid was flying towards him, sending her into the air. Sonic jumped high into the air and curled up for another spin attack. When Ingrid was close enough, he launched himself downward and hit Ingrid with full force, sending her crashing into the ground and leaving a small crater.

Sonic landed back on his feet and looked at Ingrid. "Too easy," Sonic said to himself as he rubbed his nose. "Though I think I might have overdone that attack."

As Ingrid was lying on the ground on her back in pain, she gritted her teeth and struggled to get back onto her feet, but was unable to. She then coughed up a little blood, and her volt weapon disappeared. _How could I have been defeated by that hedgehog? _ She thought to herself. _I suppose to be ranked seventh, and he's only a newcomer._ She looked up to see Sonic standing over her.

"Hey you fought pretty well," Sonic said giving Ingrid a thumbs up.

"You don't say," Ingrid said weakly with a small smile on her face. "You were good as well." She coughed up a little more blood.

"Hey, are you gonna be all right?" Sonic asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine," Ingrid responded. "But I do want to ask you something." She then gasped for air. "Is it true that you're the one who fought and defeated Miyabi?"

"You mean that girl who tried to molest me and beat up Satella," Sonic said. "Yes I did, but only in self-defense, and I still get chills down my spine from remembering that day."

"I see," Ingrid said. _So it was Miyabi who started this mess. Maybe I shouldn't tell him either about how we originally planned to punish him,_ she thought to herself. "Since you shared your story, I'll make sure Miyabi will receive proper punishment," Ingrid said again weakly, and then coughed up some blood again.

"Um okay," Sonic said. "If you say so Ingrid." Sonic then heard the sound of a helicopter above him and looked up.


	15. Round 2 - Sonic vs Creo

Freezing: Sonic Boom

Chapter 15: Round 2 – Sonic vs. Creo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Freezing in any way. Sonic is owned by Sega and Sonic Team. Freezing is owned by Dall-Young Lim and Kwang-Hyun Kim.**

* * *

In a small private enclosed box overlooking the arena, Sister Margaret stood in the center of the room watching what was occurring on the screen. "Has the medical team been sent to recover Ms. Bernstein?" Sister Margaret asked one of the women sitting at the control panel.

"Yes ma'am," the woman replied. "The medical team has just landed in the arena and is recovering Ms. Ingrid Bernstein to be sent to the medical center."

"Good then," Sister Margaret said.

"Well I must say Sister Margaret that you made an interesting choice in bringing in this so called 'hedgehog' to be a student," a military officer said as he stepped up beside Sister Margaret.

"I thank you for your compliment general, and I can assure you that he's real and more special than you think," Sister Margaret responded.

"What I also like to add to that is how he managed to defeat Ms. Bernstein," the officer said. "After all, she is ranked seventh out of all the other third year Pandora."

"Whatever hidden power that Sonic has within him, I am sure that when the time comes to fight the Nova once again, he will be able to show it," Sister Margaret said.

* * *

Back at the arena grounds, Sonic watched as the medical team prepared to lift Ingrid on a stretcher. He continued to watch as he saw them board the helicopter, and immediately took off. He watched the helicopter fly away until he saw it fly over the top of the stadium and was out of his sight.

"I hope she'll be all right," Sonic said to himself. He then turned around looking at the arena. "Alright then, which one of you ladies is up next?" Sonic shouted.

"That would be me," a voice said directly from behind Sonic. Sonic jumped in shock when he heard the person's voice and stepped back several feet before turning around to see who it was.

Sonic looked to see a dark skinned girl with short white hair standing in front of him. "Creo was your name wasn't it? You had me jumping from my shoes for a second there," Sonic said while giving a small laugh.

"You don't say," Creo said unamused. "What I also like to add is how you managed to beat Ingrid."

"Eh, maybe it was luck perhaps," Sonic said scratching his head.

"Well whether if it was luck or not, your tricks aren't going to work on me," Creo said.

"And why is that?" Sonic questioned with amusement.

"It is because I fight differently," Creo replied. She then pounded her fists together, and steel gloves appeared on her hands, and steel boots on her feet. At that moment, she dashed towards Sonic and attempted to swing at him with her right fist, but he easily dodged the attack.

"I get it now," Sonic said as Creo turned towards him. "You're a melee type fighter. But that shouldn't be a problem for me."

"Why shouldn't it be?" Creo asked as she raised her eyebrows in question.

Sonic immediately thought of Knuckles and grinned. "Because I always fight someone like you," Sonic answered. He then charged towards Creo and swung his right fist at her, but she quickly blocked the punch with her left arm and then swung at Sonic again. Sonic blocked her attack with his left arm as well, and the two continuously attacked each other.

Creo soon began sending kicks towards Sonic, but Sonic was able to block her kicks and delivered his own. "I must admit that you are pretty good at holding your own against me," Creo said as the two continued to fight.

"Well thank you on that," Sonic complimented. He then jumped back from the fight, and curled up to charge for a spin attack. He quickly launched himself at Creo to try and land a hit on her. Creo then swung at Sonic when he approached her, which sent him flying several yards into the ground.

He uncurled himself and planted his feet into the ground to regain his balance. But before he could take off in a run, he watched as Creo dashed towards him and multiplied herself into three. "What the heck? She can do the Tempest turn as well?" Sonic said to himself.

At that moment, Sonic was surrounded by Creo's clones dashing all around him. He then felt a sudden pain in his abdomen, and out of a nowhere, he felt a similar type of pain in his back. He watched as he saw Creo and her clones punching at him. Sonic felt helpless, not being able to escape from her attacks on him.

Creo's clones then disappeared back into the real Creo, and she sent a final punch into Sonic's abdomen, sending him to his knees and dropping several power rings. Sonic groaned in pain and coughed up some blood onto the ground. "Now I remember," he groaned to himself. "All the third year ladies can do this move." He slowly got up to his feet until he was fully standing up.

"What's this?" Creo said to herself. "That attack should have fully knocked him out. How the hell is he still standing?"

"You do have a point there," Sonic replied weakly to her, but chuckling as he spoke. "That was a real hard punch that you gave me there. If you say that it should have knocked me out, then I must be stronger than I think I am."

"Don't make me laugh," Creo said in a serious tone. She then charged at Sonic and performed another Tempest turn, but Sonic quickly jumped up in the air to avoid her. Creo and her other clones then followed him into the air.

Sonic attacked each of the two clones trying to land a hit on the real Creo, but they all disappeared until he sensed the real one coming in from behind him. The two then engaged punches and kicks in midair as they fell to the ground. Once they landed, both jumped away from each other and sped around in circles trying to find an opening for an attack.

"Ah, the heck with it," Sonic said and he charged at Creo.

"Don't get cocky with me," Creo said and performed another Tempest turn.

"Let's see if I can try to find which Creo is the real one," Sonic said to himself. The Chaos Emerald then began to glow from Sonic, and he immediately shifted his attention towards one of the clones and swung his left arm out. The other clones then disappeared and Creo jumped to the side from Sonic's punch, and performed another Tempest turn.

Sonic again sensed out which Creo was the real one and let out a small burst of speed towards one of the clones. Creo then prepared to deliver a punch towards Sonic with her right fist, but Sonic saw what was coming and prepared a fist with his right hand. Suddenly, his fist began to glow, but he didn't notice it as he was preparing to swing at Creo.

The two swung their fists out straight at each other, and they both collided with each other with strong impacts. Both Sonic's and Creo's fists remained locked against each other, and the two then noticed Sonic's right fist glowing. Creo's metal glove on her right hand suddenly shattered and her eyes widen at she looked at her hand.

"Now's my chance," Sonic exclaimed. He immediately swung his left arm at Creo and punched her in the abdomen. He then curled up for a spin attack and slammed into her, sending her to the ground. He then looked at his glowing hands with surprise.

"What the heck is happening to me?" Sonic asked himself. "And what is this power that I'm feeling?" He heard groaning in the distance and saw Creo standing up.

"How the hell did you manage to break my right glove?" Creo asked Sonic sternly. Her glove then reappeared on her right hand.

"Beats me," Sonic said as he scratched his head. "Instinct I guess?"

Creo immediately came charging at Sonic again, and he set himself in a defensive stance. As Creo prepared to swing at Sonic, he punched his arm out in front of him without thinking. A huge gust of air suddenly emerged from Sonic's arm, and hit Creo with tremendous force that it blew her to the other side of the stadium and slammed into the concrete wall.

"Whoa," Sonic exclaimed. "That was wicked!" He then dashed over to where he had sent Creo, and all he saw was a huge pile of concrete. "Oh shoot! I did it again."

A fist suddenly shot up from the rubble, and Sonic jumped back a few feet. Another fist shot up and Creo slowly crawled out of the rubble. When she fully emerged, Creo stood up for about three seconds before falling to the ground, and her gloves and boots disappeared as well. She was lying on her back breathing heavily and coughed up some blood, knowing that she was done for in this fight.

Creo then heard footsteps approaching her and looked up to see Sonic above her holding out his hand at her. Knowing what he meant, she reached out and grabbed a hold of Sonic's hand, and she was lifted from the ground until she was sitting up. "You were pretty good at fighting back there," Creo said to Sonic while breathing heavily still.

"Thanks for the compliment," Sonic said happily. "You were pretty good to!"

Creo gave a small smile, and then slowly tried to stand up, but ended up falling down again. Sonic once again helped Creo up, and managed to get her up on her feet this time. She proceeded to walk away slowly while clutching her stomach.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" Sonic asked her as she continued to walk away.

Creo stopped walking and turned her head. "I'll be fine," she replied as she gave a thumb up to Sonic, which surprised him, and gave one back as well. "By the way, you said you always fight someone like me right? Well if you introduce me to this person, I'll be glad to have a sparring session with him or her."

"Sounds pretty good to me," Sonic said.

* * *

**With two Pandora down and three to go, Sonic continues to stay on top of his game. With some new abilities up his sleeve, will they be enough to face Arnett, Attia, and Elizabeth? And just how are the Chaos Emeralds reacting to all of this?**


	16. Round 3 - Sonic vs Arnett

Freezing: Sonic Boom

Chapter 16: Round 3 – Sonic vs. Arnett

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Freezing in any way. Sonic is owned by Sega and Sonic Team. Freezing is owned by Dall-Young Lim and Kwang-Hyun Kim.**

**Author's Note: These next couple of chapters may take a little longer than usual to publish because of the constant fighting scenes, and my conflicts with school. Unlike most of the chapters here which can easily be written in about a week and mostly involve character conversations, the writing of these fighting scenes takes time to think out and write down so that they will be something that you guys can enjoy.**

* * *

On the ledge where Elizabeth, Attia, and Arnett were standing, their eyes were filled with shock after they had just saw Creo get defeated by Sonic. They watched as Creo came walking up to them slowly with her hand still clutching her stomach. She immediately fell to the ground sitting.

"How was it that you managed to get beaten by that hedgehog?" Attia asked Creo with shock.

"You know what Attia," Creo answered while giving a small laugh. "I've been asking that same question to myself as I was walking back here. But I'll tell you, whatever tricks he had with him, they somewhat amazed me."

All of a sudden, Arnett began to laugh at Creo's words. "Well I'm surprised to hear those words from you," she said to Creo. "Usually you're not this upbeat when it comes to fighting."

"That may be true," Creo answered. "But Sonic is very different for some reason."

"The difference doesn't matter that much to me," Arnett said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe my turn is up to fight him." Arnett immediately jumped away to wherever Sonic was. The only ones left behind being Elizabeth, Creo, and Attia.

"Well that's Arnett for you," Elizabeth said to the other girls.

"No doubt about it," Attia agreed. "She's always overconfident with herself and lets the fight go to her head very quickly."

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the stadium, Sonic aimlessly walked around waiting for his next opponent to appear. "This is already getting boring. It's been several minutes and no one's come out to fight me," Sonic said to himself.

"If you're bored right now, let me entertain you right now," a voice called out.

Sonic turned around to see Arnett calmly walking towards him. "Oh it's just you," Sonic said. "Your name is Arnett right?"

"Well you sure are a smart little hedgehog aren't you?" Arnett said to Sonic. "It looks like what everyone says about you is true. Your fighting skills really are something to behold."

"Let me guess," Sonic replied. "I assume you've been watching me fight this entire time as well."

"Looks like you guessed right again," Arnett said as she gave out a small laugh. "So show me more of what you can do."

"I'll be glad to," Sonic said. He immediately curled up for a spin attack, and dashed at Arnett with incredible speed. Arnett however, saw that Sonic would do this, but she didn't move an inch as he got closer to her. Once Sonic was close enough to her, she performed a Tempest Turn, splitting herself up into four.

Sonic was caught off guard, and then he suddenly felt something hit him in the back. He was sent to his knees in pain and groaned as well. He turned his head to see Arnett standing behind him with her right hand in a karate chop. "How is it that she knocked me down with a karate chop? And she was really fast to," Sonic said to himself.

"Are you surprised?" Arnett asked. "As you can see, my Tempest Turn far exceeds that of Ingrid's and Creo's." At that moment, Sonic began to laugh as he slowly stood up. "Well what could possibly be so funny?"

"All of a sudden I'm getting really pumped up for this fight," Sonic said. "And I thought that Ingrid and Creo were real challenges."

"I'm starting to like your attitude even more now," Arnett said with excitement. "Now allow me to show you something else Sonic. Volt weapon deploy!" At that moment, a scythe appeared in her hands. "What do you think? Once I get my hands on this baby, I just lose control of myself."

"I guess I could say the same thing," Sonic replied. "Once I start running, I don't want to stop!" He then took off in a high speed run directly at Arnett, and decided to take a swing with his arm at her. Arnett dodged him by performing an acceleration turn and coming from behind him. Sonic could feel Arnett's presence however, and turn his head quickly to look behind him and saw her scythe coming right at him. He immediately leaned far back until his quills were touching the ground and watched Arnett's scythe go over his head.

Sonic immediately brought himself back up and performed a sweep kick to try and trip Arnett, but she performed a quick acceleration turn making him miss. She swung again at Sonic, but missed when he brought himself back onto his feet and dashed around her. Arnett countered this with another acceleration turn.

Soon Sonic and Arnett were dashing around each other trying to find an opening for an attack on the other. The speed of both fighters was unbelievably fast that not even the normal human naked eye could keep sight of them as they were dashing around most of the arena. As the fight progressed, Sonic then attempted to do a spin attack on Arnett, but she blocked his attack by rapidly spinning her scythe, deflecting him.

"I was expecting you to be faster than this," Arnett said. "It looks like the only thing you are is just talk."

"I'll prove to you that I'm more than talk to fight you," Sonic said. He curled up again for another spin attack, but was suddenly sent flying before he could finish charging up. He crashed into a nearby wall uninjured and quickly jumped from the rubble. "What the heck was that?" He said as he scratched his head.

Sonic suddenly heard Arnett laughing and watched as she was stretching one of her leg. "You definitely proved to me that you're more than talk," Arnett said. "You're more like a soccer ball if you ask me."

Sonic slapped the palm of his right hand when he heard this. "Great," he said to himself. "First I am called a rat, and now I'm called a soccer ball. Looks like I'll have to step up my game further." He quickly pulled out a power ring and his hand began to glow.

"I was always wondering what you're secret was to defeating Ingrid and Creo," Arnett said. "And now that I know, I won't let you taunt me with your power held inside a piece of jewelry!" She tightened the grip on her scythe as she watched the glow from Sonic become brighter.

Once Sonic felt the ring's power flowing inside of him, he charged up for another spin attack. He quickly dashed off circling all around Arnett trying to distract her. Arnett however wasn't moved by Sonic's stunt.

"Are you serious?" Arnett said as she watched Sonic dash all around her. "How many times are you going to repeat this attack of yours? It's beginning to bore me to death." She then sensed out Sonic's movements and immediately took off in an acceleration turn to catch up with him. She swung her scythe at every opportunity she had, but missed every single time.

"Damn it, his speed sure has increased," Arnett said to herself. "But I still won't let him fool me." She stopped attacking and looked around until she saw Sonic heading right at her. "There you are," she exclaimed. She then swung her scythe at Sonic, but he immediately disappeared.

"What the hell," Arnett said. "I thought I hit him head on." She then sensed someone coming in from behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Sonic dashing towards her. She spun herself around quickly to swing at Sonic, and he disappeared when she hit him. "That can't be. I could have sworn he was right there behind me." Arnett's eyes suddenly widened at a thought that came to her head. _No way,_ Arnett thought. _Don't tell me that he's managed to…_

All of a sudden, Arnett was rammed in the back and fell to the ground. She looked up from the ground and saw Sonic stop in front of her. "I think I figured out who's really the one with 'talk' here," Sonic said to her.

"How did you manage to perform the Tempest Turn?" Arnett asked as she back up. "You're not even a Pandora."

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked her. "Did I really just use that move on you? All I recall was just running around rapidly you finding a good opening to attack."

"Are you telling me you don't remember performing the attack?" Arnett questioned with extreme confusion.

"He he, I guess so," laughed Sonic nervously. He then scratched his head. _How do I even explain this? And how I'm getting all these new powers anyway? It definitely has to be the Chaos Emeralds that are causing this,_ Sonic thought to himself. His mind suddenly snapped back to reality when he saw Arnett heading right at him. Sonic dashed around her to attack from behind, and she countered with her Tempest Turn, though Sonic saw through the attack and decided to dodge the copy.

Sonic took a sharp left turn and managed to dodge the copy. When he turned his head to look back behind him, he was surprised to see an afterimage of himself running into Arnett's afterimage. Sonic watched as the two vanished in thin air. "Well what do you know? I can do the Tempest Turn," Sonic said to himself as he ran. "Looks like the Chaos Emeralds are really helping me in this fight."

Sonic then saw Arnett coming right at him from his left. She swung her scythe at him, and Sonic jumped in the air to avoid her. All of a sudden, a medium sized gash appeared on his abdomen and blood began to spew.

"How do you like that?" Arnett asked as she jumped in the air. As she prepared to swing at Sonic again, he performed a ground stomp to avoid her. "Clever little guy," she said to herself.

Sonic landed on his feet once he touched the ground, but he then fell to his knees in pain from the gash on his abdomen. He clutched the wound with his right hand to try and stop the bleeding. "Dang it, how am I ever going to beat her? She has to be the most intimidating opponent I've faced so far," Sonic said to himself. He took his hand off the wound and looked to see his glove mostly stained with blood. "Well I'm definitely not going to let this wound slow me down for sure."

Sonic suddenly looked up to see Arnett charging down at him. "Now I've got you right where I want you!" Arnett shouted. "Prepare to taste defeat Sonic!"

_What am I going do now?_ Sonic thought. An idea suddenly came up in his head, and he slowly pulled out the red Chaos Emerald without Arnett noticing as she charged at him. _I only intended to use this move as a last minute move, but looks like now's the right time to use it._ He then bent his knees and jumped at Arnett.

"That's right, come right at me," Arnett shouted at Sonic. "No matter what secret moves you have up your sleeve, they are useless now!"

"I don't think I'm out of moves just yet," mocked Sonic. He then stretched out his left arm with the Chaos Emerald still in hand. "Chaos Control!"

Suddenly, the space around Sonic and Arnett slowed down. Arnett was affected by the Chaos Control and slowed down while in midair, though Sonic was unaffected by it. Sonic then curled up for a spin attack and slammed into Arnett with tremendous force. Sonic did this attack four more times as he figured it would be enough to defeat Arnett without seriously injuring her. On the fourth and final blow, Sonic rammed her into the ground.

The space around the two opponents suddenly became normal again. Sonic landed on his feet, and put the Chaos Emerald away. He looked at Arnett as she lay on her stomach, not moving much of her body.

Arnett coughed and slowly opened her eyes. "What the hell just happened?" She said to herself. She then attempted to stand up, but ended up rolling over onto her back. "How did he manage to defeat me? I didn't even see him attack me." She then looked up to see Sonic standing above her holding out his hand towards her. Arnett took hold of it and she was lifted up onto her feet.

"I have to say that you're the best opponent that I've fought so far," Sonic said to Arnett.

"You weren't bad either," Arnett said weakly. "But how did you defeat me?"

"Oh that? I just used a little move I call Chaos Control," Sonic responded. "It allows me to slow down time and space. And all I needed was this right here." He pulled out the red Chaos Emerald again and showed it to Arnett before putting it away.

"Well that explains everything," Arnett said. "Anyway, I'll be seeing you later. And I wish you the best of luck against the other girls, especially Elizabeth." She then slowly walked away, but did turn around and blew a kiss at Sonic, which made him blush a little bit.

"I just hope my day won't get weirder," Sonic said to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: I was low on ideas on how to end this chapter, so this is the best I could come up with. Sorry if you don't like it. And sadly once again, I had to discontinue working on my other fanfiction "Fullmetal Sonic", this time permanently. I've just lost all interest in that story, and I apologize to those of you waiting for more from that story. Anyways, make sure to review. Criticism of any kind is welcome.**


End file.
